What is LOVE? KRISTAO Fanfiction
by Jonanda Taw
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka seorang artis yang GO INTERNATIONAL seperti Kris akan menyukai seorang Tao yang cacat, miskin, dan terkucilkan? "Aku mulai menyukai senyum sendumu..." KRISTAO Fanfiction. Shounen Ai, Yaoi, BL. WARNING! Sudut pandang orang kedua! My 1st FF on ffn Hope u like it guys :) RnR please... End Chapt update
1. First Cupscake Panda

[Two Shoot]

Title : What is LOVE?

Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Kevin Li Jiaheng(Kris Wu Fan)

Supported Cast : Lu Han, Byun Baekhyun

Pairing : Kris-Tao; Tao-Ris

Genre : Romance Dramatic, Smarm

Rating : Teen, Parents Guide(?)

Note : Slash. Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, m/m, OUTSIDE PoV

**LEGHT : Part 1 of 2 | 5.272 WORDS**

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE STORY!

Jika tidak suka/bingung membacanya, sebelum ngebash mendingan gak usah baca ^^

Saya lebih suka kalau sedikit yang baca FF ini tapi suka, daripada banyak yang baca tapi abis itu dihina habis habisan…

NO SIDER PLEASE. NO PLAGIATOR PLEASE. NO COPY CAT PLEASE.

Udah mohon pake kata please, bisa ngerti kan?

Thankseu…

Jonanda Taw present

Twitter JoNandaTaw

Facebook Jonanda Taw

Copyright ©2013

My 1st EXO Twoshoot Fanfiction. I hope u like it ^^

_Kadang aku bermimpi_

_Aku berjalan menyusuri sebuah taman bermain_

_Bagaikan Disney Land yang sering kuimpikan_

_Lalu aku terbangun_

_Kadang aku bermimpi_

_Aku berlari menangkap awan_

_Bagaikan Spongebob yang mengejar ubur ubur_

_Lalu aku terbangun_

_Kadang aku bermimpi_

_Aku melompat menggapai langit_

_Seperti seorang juara_

_Lalu aku terbangun_

_Kadang aku bermimpi_

_Aku menari dengan sangat lincah_

_Seperti sedang mengadakan sebuah konser terbesar di dunia_

_Lalu aku terbangun_

_Tapi ketika kau muncul dalam mimpiku_

_Aku berharap aku tertidur selamanya_

Kau menunduk dalam saat sebagian isi kelas menertawaimu di jam pelajaran kosong ini, tepat bertumpu pandangan pada kedua kakimu yang kurus kering seperti tulang berlapis kulit yang tertutup celana panjang berwarna biru gelap. Kaki itu yang membuatmu ditertawai sekarang, kaki cacat itu yang selalu menjadi penyebab dirimu dikucilkan.

"Ingat, kau ini hanya penerima beasiswa yang beruntung. Kau bersekolah disini karena kami kasihani! Kau bukan apa-apa!"

Dirimu mengangguk sangat pelan, hampir tak terlihat. Tanganmu basah oleh keringat karena takut. Ini adalah hari pertamamu disekolah baru. Dan kesan pertama yang kau dapat adalah, _orang-orang disini sungguh kejam!_

TAK!

Sebuah penghapus berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di dahi tengahmu. Tak menimbulkan rasa sakit yang dahsyat dibagian itu, tapi jauh diantara rusukmu, jantungmu, tepat pada perasaannya, seperti ada singa yang mengoyak-oyak harga dirimu dengan begitu beringas.

Sejak pagi tadi, seluruh penjuru sekolah langsung menatap dirimu yang _melangkah _masuk ke sekolah memakai kursi roda. Bahkan guru-guru yang kau temui. Kau menghabiskan istirahat pertamamu sendirian ditemani sekotak bento berisi lauk kesukaanmu. Dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang guru berikan sendirian, tanpa meminta bantuan siapapun. Karena kau takut akan ejekan mereka. Bahkan mendengar gunjingan berbisik mereka dibelakangmu saja sudah membuatmu lesu.

Penghinaan dan pelecehan bukan hal baru untukmu. Sudah 17 tahun kau hidup dibayang-bayangin dua kata menyeramkan itu. Tapi, berada dalam dunia baru, lingkungan baru, apalagi di lingkungan elit seperti ini, buatmu adalah pengalaman pertama.

"Ap-apa salahku… hingga ak-aku diperlakukan… seperti ini?" ucapmu terbata.

Seorang wanita berambut _curly_ kemerahan mendekat kearahmu, menangkup pipimu kuat dengan satu tangan hingga bagian mulutmu mengerucut dan membuat kacamatamu melorot karena ia melakukannya dengan sedikit sentakan. "Kau sih…," ucapnya tersela sambil memperhatikan wajahmu terperinci, "Tampan. Tapi sayangnya tak tahu diri!" lanjutnya sambil melepas kontak kulitnya denganmu dan langsung membasuh tangannya dengan sebuah cairan khusus yang kau tak tahu namanya.

Engkau mendongak sekilas, lalu saat kau melihat semakin banyak orang yang mengerumunimu, kau kembali menunduk dan membenarkan kacamatamu dengan tangan gemetar. "Tak…tahu diri… seperti apa?"

"Kau masuk sekolah ini tanpa ijin kami! Kami ingin uang kami disumbangkan untuk beasiswa dan digunakan oleh orang orang yang _pantas_ mendapatkannya! Bukan orang tanpa masa depan sepertimu!" ujar suara berat yang baru kali ini kau dengar.

"Benar sekali! Kau tak pantas menikmati hasil jerih payah orang tua kami! Karena masa depanmu suram!"

_Aku tak pantas mendapatkan semua ini? Masa depanku suram?,_ pikirmu.

"Aku bisa menjadi pengajar les privat," ujarmu tungkas.

"Ck," wanita yang tadi menyentuhmu mendecak, "kalau aku jadi muridmu, aku sudah terlebih dulu jijik melihat kaki cacatmu!"

Kau diam, hanya mengangkat bagian bawah celanamu sedikit hingga bisa terlihat jelas kaki telanjangmu sampai pada bagian betisnya. _Ini memang menjijikkan!_

"Lihat, kau bahkan jijik kan?"

Dirimu menatap wanita itu cepat, "Tapi setidaknya aku tidak mempunyai otak yang cacat seperti kalian!"

Hening.

Semuanya diam.

Tak ada ekspresi lain selain kaget dari segerombolan orang didepanmu.

Kau sedikit tersenyum menang. Sedikit.

Lalu kau mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari seseorang. Semua orang menoleh ke asal suara, termasuk kau.

Kau terkaget. Kau mengenal orang itu dengan baik, bahkan sampai kau tahu cara tidurnya. Hampir seluruh pelosok negeri mengenalnya karena gemilang prestasinya sebagai model dan penyanyi solo papan atas.

Ia Kris Wu. Orang yang sangat kau idolakan dan tengah bekerja magang untuk tugas akhir kuliah di sekolahmu.

_Tuhan selalu menciptakan bunga dan lebahnya_

_Tuhan selalu menciptakan langit dan awannya_

_Tuhan selalu menciptakan siang dan malamnya_

_Saat Tuhan menciptakanmu,_

_maka Ia juga menciptakanku…_

Saat itu kau sedang menjalani jadwal piket guru. Ini adalah minggu-minggu pertamamu bekerja di sekolah ini dan ini sudah membuatmu sangat lelah. Apalagi ditambah dengan rutinitasmu sebagai pekerja seni yang sudah hampir Go International. Hanya menunggu ijazah sarjana-mu keluar, maka kau akan bebas melenggang ke dunia seni tanpa tuntutan apapun lagi.

Seluruh kelas sepi dan terlihat serius. Kecuali saat kau berjalan melewati lorong paling pojok di lantai satu gedung B kompleks sekolah barumu. Mereka terdengar gaduh, bahkan beberapa meter dari ambang pintu kau bisa mendengar ucapan seorang gadis dengan pujian dan hinaan yang ia berikan sekaligus dengan sekali nafas.

Kau berhenti di ambang pintu dan menatap beberapa orang yang duduk dibangkunya tanpa bergerombol pada sebuah bangku lain sambil memberi isyarat untuk tetap diam dengan jarimu. Seolah-olah kau tak disana.

Kau mendengar suara seorang pria terbata dengan lirihnya. Cukup terdengar di ruangan itu, sebenarnya. Lalu kau mendengar ucapan hinaan lainnya, pembelaan lainnya.

Hingga suatu saat, kau mendengar suara itu berbalik menghina sang penghina.

Hening.

Semuanya diam.

Kau bisa menebak bahwa semua berkekspresi kaget walaupun mereka membelakangimu.

Kau sedikit tersenyum senang. Sedikit.

Lalu kau menepuk tanganmu memberi semangat pada pria pemilik suara itu. Semua orang menatapmu, termasuk sang pemilik suara yang terduduk diatas kursi roda.

Mereka terkaget. Kau tahu mereka _pasti_ mengenalmu. Tentu saja karena kau seorang artis papan atas. Lalu kau kembali tersenyum.

"Jika aku menjadi pria yang duduk diatas kursi roda itu, maka aku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama," ujarmu. Membuat semua orang yang bergerombol itu kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing masing dengan wajah tertunduk, setelah sebelumnya menampakkan ekspresi kagetnya sekali lagi.

Kau berjalan kearah podium sederhana didepan kelas disamping meja guru, lalu menumpukan tubuhmu pada kedua tangan yang mencengkeram masing-masing sisi bagian podium. "Keadaan moral disini memalukan, ya?" sindirmu.

Semua kelas kembali diam. Kau memandang pria diatas kursi roda itu dengan cermat. Dan walau ia menunduk, kau masih bisa tahu bahwa kacamata yang ia pakai itu rusak. Karena kau melihat lilitan perekat bening pada bagian tengahnya. _Bagaimana bisa ia mengenakan kacamata semengenaskan itu? _pikirmu.

"Aku tak ingin menggunakan kata-kata kasar untuk menyadarkan aksi bodoh tak berguna kalian itu. Tapi akan kupastikan jika kalian melakukan hal ini lagi, maka kalian akan mendapatkan point."

Kau berjalan kearah pria berkursi roda itu, lalu mengambil kacamatanya tanpa permisi. Kau melihatnya meraba-raba udara didepannya saat kau melakukan hal itu, lalu ia berusaha menyipit-nyipitkan matanya untuk mencari titik fokus yang tepat.

"Mr. Wu…aku tak bisa melihat jelas tanpa kacamata," ucapnya.

Kau tersenyum kecil menatap kacamata yang kau bawa. Benar-benar perlu yang baru. "Kau minus berapa?"

"Ah?"

Kau melipat gagang kacamata itu. "Jawab saja, atau aku tak akan mengembalikan kacamatamu!"

"Ehm…yang kiri 2.00 dan yang kanan 2.75."

"Kau punya mata silinder?"

Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menatapmu dengan mata panda yang disipitkan. "Keduanya 3.50"

"Kau suka warna apa?"

"Untuk apa menanyakan itu?"

Kau menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu berbalik. "Baiklah. Kau bisa mengambil kacamata ini di ruang guru sendiri, kan?"

"Jangan!" sergahnya.

"Kalau begitu jawab saja pertanyaanku!" perintahmu dengan suara lembut.

Kau menoleh. Kau menemukan seisi kelas telah menatapmu dan pria didepanmu sedang bercakap-cakap. Lalu semua membuang muka saat kau mengedar pandangan.

"Aku suka panda. Jadi aku suka warna hitam dan putih."

Kali ini, kau yang mengerutkan alis. "Hanya itu?"

Pria didepanmu mengangguk. Lalu kau memakaikan kacamata itu padanya.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya. Lalu kau tersenyum.

Saat kau berdiri diambang pintu, hendak kembali ke ruang guru, kau berbalik. "Hey namja panda, siapa namamu?"

Namja panda yang kau sebut itu menoleh menatapmu, "Huang Zi Tao."

Huang Zitao, bukan nama Korea, tentu.

"Kau orang China?"

Ia mengangguk.

Kau tersenyum, melambaikan sebelah tangan. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa!"

_Kau memang bukan malaikat terindah_

_Tapi aku percaya kau-lah malaikat paling sempurna yang dikirim untukku_

Kemarin malam, sepulang _shooting _iklan minuman bersoda_,_ kau menyempatkan pergi ke sebuah toko kacamata besar di pusat kota Seoul untuk mengambil sebuah kacamata yang kau pesan dua minggu sebelumnya. Cukup lama memang untuk sebuah kacamata, tapi tidak saat orang tahu ternyata kaca mata itu didesain sendiri oleh pemilik toko sesuai yang kau pesan. Lalu setelah itu kau kembali buru-buru pergi ke kantor agensi untuk merencanakan _comeback_-mu seusai wisuda yang dihelat tepat akhir tahun ini.

Udara hangat musim semi sudah mulai terasa, tapi kau tetap pergi ke sekolah tempat kau magang mengajar sebagai guru olahraga dengan membawa sebuah long _coat_ yang cukup tebal. Dan tak lupa kau membawa kacamata itu. Kau menyimpannya dengan rapi dalam koper kerja mahalmu. Takut benda itu rusak sebelum kau memberikannya pada seseorang.

Sang namja panda. Huang Zi Tao. Sebuah nama yang berarti anak laki-laki berkulit kuning bermata setajam pedang dan rendah hati serta pemaaf. Kombinasi yang indah, sayangnya sedikit rumit untuk diingat.

Dua minggu ini kau sama sekali tak berbicara padanya. Karena memang kau sengaja melakukannya. Kau hanya mengawasinya dari jauh saat ia masuk kelas sambil mendorong roda-roda-nya. Kau hanya menunggunya keluar dengan urutan terakhir saat pulang sekolah. Dan ia berada di kelas sebelas, sedangkan kau mengajar kelas sepuluh. Kau juga hanya mencegah siswa lain mengejeknya saat kau sempat.

Ia adalah penerima beasiswa penuh sampai lulus di sekolah ini karena prestasinya menjuarai olimpiade matematika nasional dan lolos seleksi tahap ketiga olimpiade kimia internasional tahun lalu. Tapi terpaksa berhenti karena ia mengundurkan diri, yang menurut rumor dikarenakan ia minder. Dulu ia bersekolah di sebuah SMU pinggiran yang menumpang pada sebuah bangunan SD karena orang tuanya hanya bekerja sebagai pedagang mie disamping rumah dan seorang penjahit dan tak mampu membayar pendidikan SMU yang cukup mahal. Ia anak tunggal, dan memang sudah cacat dari lahir.

Ia menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan panda. Fakta itulah yang selalu kau ingat.

Kau bertemu dengan sang mata panda saat ia tersangkut di sebuah cekungan pada aspal lapangan parkir mobil setelah kau turun dari _Ferarri classic_-mu, sebuah pemisah antar gerbang sekolah yang ada disebelah barat dan gedung B yang ada diseberang. Lalu kau membantunya keluar dari cekungan yang menjebaknya.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya dalam bahasa Korea yang terdengar cukup fasih. Cukup, karena ia mengucapkannya dengan logat China.

"Sama-sama," balasmu dengan bahasa Mandarin.

Ia melebarkan matanya dan menatapmu. Kaget. "Anda bisa bahasa Mandarin?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Mandarin. Dan setelah itu, kalian selalu berbincang menggungakan bahasa Mandarin.

"Aku seorang berdarah China berkebangsaan Kanada yang tinggal di Korea. Kau tahu?"

Ia sedikit merespon. Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil yang pelan sekali.

"Ternyata kau perhatian padaku, ya?" ujarmu lalu tertawa.

Ia menatapmu dengan wajah datar. Hanya itu.

Kau merogoh tas-mu, mengeluarkan kotak kaca mata yang kau simpan. Lalu kau memberikannya tanpa berkata apapun.

Ia menatap sekilas kotak kaca di tanganmu, lalu kembali menatapmu."Apa itu?"

"Ambil-lah."

Ia mengambil benda itu dari tanganmu lalu membukanya, "Kacamata panda!" ujarnya girang.

Kau tersenyum kecil.

Matanya menyendu. "Ini bagus sekali, ," ujarnya lalu mengembalikan kotak kacamata itu padamu.

Kau menggeleng, menolaknya. "Ini untukmu."

"Hah?" herannya. Kau sekarang tau kalau ia selalu bilang 'hah' jika kebingungan.

"Aku membelikannya untukmu, Huang Zitao…" kau kembali tersenyum.

Kau menatapnya lekat. Menatap tepat pada mata hitam pandanya yang bersinar bahagia dibalik kacamata bututnya. Kau menyukai sinar polos itu. Sangat…

Sebenarnya, kau sudah tertarik padanya sejak kau pertama kali mendengar suaranya. Suara besar yang sebenarnya lembut, dengan logat manja didalamnya, walaupun Tao selalu berbicara secara 'sok cool' selama kalian bertemu.

"Tapi sepertinya ini kaca mata mahal, …"

Oh tidak! Kau benci nada bicara Tao sekarang!

"Karena ini untukmu, maka aku sengaja mendesainnya sendiri. Walau dibantu kenalanku… Tidak masalah untukku berapapun harganya."

Kau menatapnya yang sekarang berusaha meraih tanganmu, tapi kau mengangkat tanganmu tinggi-tingi agar ia tak bisa menggapainya. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan," ucapmu.

Ia menggeleng pelan kearahmu sambil tersenyum sendu, "Tapi aku tidak bisa menggantinya. Aku tak punya uang..."

Kau membelalakkan matamu, lalu tertawa kaku, berbasa-basi. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu menggantinya. Aku hanya ingin melihat muridku bisa belajar dengan giat memakai kacamata baru! Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku yang susah payah meluangkan waktu diantara kesibukanku hanya untuk mendesain dan membelikanmu kacamata?"

Tao mengerjap, masih tetap menatapmu. "Aku bukan murid ajaran ," ucapnya polos.

Nah, kau menyukai cara bicaranya yang sekarang.

"Tapi kau kan siswa sekolah ini. Semua siswa sekolah ini juga kuanggap muridku."

Tao hanya diam.

"Pakailah…"

Ia menunduk, menatap kotak kacamata di tangannya. Ia kembali membukanya lalu memakai kacamata yang nampak trendi sekaligus lucu itu. Dan kemudian menatapmu.

"Sangat cocok untukmu."

Tao kembali tersenyum sendu mendengar pujian darimu.

_Tao, kau tahu? Aku mulai menyukai senyum sendumu itu…,_ ucapmu dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa pada . Tapi, terimakasih…"

Kini, kau yang tersenyum. Namun bukan senyum sendu. "Sama-sama."

Beberapa detik sunyi. Lalu kau kembali berbicara. "Mau kuantar ke kelas?"

Ia menggeleng, buru-buru memasukkan kacamata lamanya kedalam kotak kacamata baru itu lalu memasukkannya ke tas. "Tidak perlu."

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak menerima penolakan, Huang Zitao."

Ia menatapmu cepat, "Lalu kenapa harus meminta persetujuan dariku? Kenapa tidak langsung mengantarku ke kelas?"

Benar juga, harusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Tao kembali diam. Sepertinya pria itu mempunyai kebiasaan tidak menjawah hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting.

Kau mendorong pelan kursi roda milik Tao melewati area parkir tersebut. Beberapa pasang mata nampak menatap kalian berdua, beberapa malah mengabadikan kejadian itu dengan kamera. Tapi kau nampak tenang, tidak gusar sama sekali, karena kau sudah terbiasa dengan kamera dan gossip. Berbeda dengan Tao, yang dalam lirikanmu, nampak menunduk sambil saling meremas jemarinya.

Kursi roda ini cukup berat untuk didorong. Bukan karena berat tubuh Tao, karena pria itu bukan pria gemuk, mungkin karena ini adalah sebuah kursi roda tua yang 'jarang libur'. Pantas saja bisep Tao cukup berotot walaupun ia tak pernah olahraga, itu karena ia terbiasa mendorong kursi roda ini sendiri. Dan itu menunjukkan bahwa ia seorang yang mandiri, kau juga menyukai fakta yang satu ini.

Sejak kali pertama kalian bertemu, sejak kau menatap raut kebingungan dari wajahnya saat kacamatanya ia lepas, sejak kau mendengar suaranya melawan tiap ejekan teman sekelasnya, kau menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. Sangat lebih sampai-sampai kau pernah tak bisa tidur demi memikirkan ide bagaimana cara mengetahui identitasnya tanpa perlu dicurigai.

Oh tidak, kau mulai membayangkan keluguannya dalam setiap jawaban dari pertanyaanmu kala itu.

" …" ia memanggilmu lirih, membuatmu tersadar dari lamunan.

"Ya, Huang Zi Tao?"

Kalian mulai memasuki gedung, kau melepas sepatumu dan menggantinya dengan sebuah sandal berwarna putih. "Kenapa Anda begitu baik padaku?"

Saat Tao bertanya demikian, kau langsung menghentikan gerakanmu yang sedang meletakkan sepatumu dalam rak dengan kolom bertuliskan 'Mr. Wu' dalam abjad.

Benar, kenapa kau sangat baik padanya? Apa hanya karena ketertarikan guru terhadap seorang murid penerima beasiswa? Atau hanya karena kau baru pertama kali bertemu dengan seseorang selugu sekaligus setegar Huang Zitao? Yang jelas…"Aku ingin melindungimu."

"Hanya itu?"

Kau menautkan alismu, "Hey! Kau menjiplak kata-kataku!"

" , aku sedang mencoba bertanya…"

Kau terdiam sekali lagi. Kau hanya ingin melindunginya, benar kan?

"Bagiku ini sedikit aneh. Anda kan, juga bisa mencoba melindungi murid-murid lain yang sama miskinnya sepertiku. Atau membantu anak-anak cacat di luar sana yang lebih membutuhkan dari pada aku."

Oh ya, benar juga. "Mungkin karena aku lebih tertarik melindungimu daripada melindungi orang lain." Kau melanjutkan kegiatanmu mendorong kursi roda Tao sampai ke dalam kelas.

"Apa aku punya suatu medan magnet khusus yang membuat Anda tertarik melindungiku?" tanyanya polos.

Kau terkekeh pelan. Ia memang punya hal yang membuatmu tertarik begitu jauh kearahnya. Semua hal pada dirinya membuatmu tertarik. "Kau menanyakan hal yang tidak bisa kujawab, Zitao."

Ia menoleh menatapmu, lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan. "Kenapa begitu, ?"

Kau terdiam sejenak, "Bukankah kadang kita tidak bisa menjawab suatu pertanyaan karena tidak tahu jawabannya? Sama seperti saat aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa tumbuh begitu tinggi, atau kenapa ring basket harus diberi jaring, atau…"

"…kenapa aku terlahir dengan kaki seperti ini."

Kau menghentikan langkahmu.

"Kenapa berhenti, ?"

Kau kembali melangkah, kagok. "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?"

Kau menatap tubuhnya dari belakang. Kepalanya kembali menunduk, mungkin menatap kaki-kakinya. "Karena aku benci kaki ini," jawabnya.

Kau menghembuskan nafas pelan. Kau tau memang, semua orang tak ada yang ingin dilahirkan cacat. "Kau tidak perlu membenci kaki itu."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya? Ini kan kakiku sendiri!"

"Karena itu kakimu, maka kau tak boleh membencinya. Itu sama dengan kau membenci dirimu sendiri."

Kalian mulai memasuki kelas. Kembali, semua isi kelas menatap kalian berdua yang dengan santai masuk.

"Memang, aku membenci diriku sendiri."

Kau berhenti saat kau sudah mengantar Tao sampai didepan mejanya. "Tapi aku tidak akan membencimu."

Ia menatapmu bingung, mata kalian saling tertaut. "Kenapa, ?"

Kau tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "Karena aku tak tahu."

_Pintu hatiku terketuk perlahan…_

_Amat sunyi tersamar bayang parasmu_

_Cinta…_

_Kau kah disana?_

Kau memijit pelipismu perlahan. Soal kimia kali ini benar-benar susah! Kau mengedarkan pandangan, menatap sekeliling. Bahkan seisi kelas bersikap lebih parah darimu.

Seorang wanita diujung kelas memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan kotak pensilnya sendiri. Wanita lainnya nampak tengah merias wajah. Wanita berambut merah yang pernah menghujatmu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sampai potongan rambut modisnya berantahkan. Dan kau melihat Kim Minseok, ketua kelasmu, tertidur. Kau menggeleng.

Kau melirik jam di depan kelas. Istirahat masih setengah jam lagi. Berarti waktumu untuk menyelesaikan empat dari sepuluh soal yang berikan hari ini tinggal setengah jam. Lalu kau membenarkan kacamatamu yang melorot. Bukan, kacamata milik Kris yang diberikan padamu.

Kau mendesah pelan, teringat pada pria tinggi itu. Satu hal yang berkecamuk dalam hatimu. Kenapa ia sangat baik? Bahkan keluarganmu saja terkadang merasa kesal memiliki cucu atau keponakan sepertimu. Apalagi beberapa sepupumu tidak mau menganggapmu sebagai saudara. Hanya ayah dan ibunya yang dapat menerimamu apa adanya. Kris terlalu baik untuk seseorang yang 'hanya' menganggapmu murid. Kecuali Baekhyun, tentunya.

Kau menggelengkan kepalamu cepat. Kau tidak boleh mengharap banyak darinya. Kau hanya fansnya. Dan ia hanya gurumu. Walaupun terkadang kau terlihat tenang didekatnya, sebenarnya kau sangat senang bisa berbicara banyak pada Kris.

Detik jarum yang terdengar begitu nyaring kala itu membuatmu kembali bergelut dengan soal soal di kertasmu. Oh Tuhan, kau tidak bisa berpikir jernih jika Kris selalu di otakmu!

_Cinta akan tetap berada disana_

_Menunggumu mengakui keberadaannya…_

_(Remember When – Winna Efendi)_

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" ucap Tao padamu kala itu.

Sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah, dan kau ingin mengantarnya pulang. Bukankah hubungan kalian sudah mulai baik? Tapi kenapa Tao tetap menolak?

"Kau ingin mendorong roda-roda berdecit itu sampai rumah?"

Tao terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawabmu, "Aku sudah biasa melakukannya sebulan ini."

Hmm…memang. "Tapi bukankah lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang saat aku sempat?" Kau mengadah menatap langit, "Lihat, mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan. Dan mungkin juga kau belum sampai dirumah saat hujan turun."

Tao mengerjapkan matanya ke arahmu, "Aku membawa jas hujan."

Kau memutar bola matamu, melipat tanganmu di depan dada. "Aku akan menunggumu disini sampai kau mau kuantar pulang."

Tao tak merespon ancamanmu. Ia hanya menatapmu lama, dan sesekali berkedip. Tanpa suara. Bahkan kau bisa mendengar suara siswi yang berjarak beberapa meter dari belakang Tao menggunjingkan kalian berdua.

Setetes, dua tetes, gerimis mulai turun. Tao mengadah menghadap langit, lalu mendorong roda-roda kursi rodanya kembali masuk ke pelataran gedung B sekolah. Meninggalkanmu disana.

Kau tetap bergeming dalam posisi itu. Hingga rintik gerimis mulai menjadi hujan, dan membasahi sekujur tubuh tegap-mu.

"Pulanglah terlebih dulu, ," teriak Tao yang berjarak kurang lebih 10 meter darimu.

"Tidak!"

"Kalau kau melarangku pulang dengan memakai jas hujan ini, aku akan menunggu hujannya berhenti. Pulanglah."

Kau menyeka air yang menghalangi Tao dari pandanganmu. "Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang!"

Kau melihat Tao menggeleng, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, !"

Kau tidak menjawab. Hanya saja, kau mulai merasa kedinginan.

" , apakah kau tidak bekerja?"

Kau terdiam, mengingat-ngingat apakah ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan setelah pulang mengajar. Oh, hanya sebuah makan malam bersama managermu. Dan itu tidak penting. "Tidak!"

Kau melirik ke dalam mobil, menatap jam digital berbentuk naga pada dashboard Ferrari-mu. Pukul 18.57. Sudah hampir setengah jam saat kelas bubar. Mungkin, kau bisa saja masuk ke mobil dan meluncur pergi ke Gangnam-gu untuk menemui managermu. Tapi kau tidak bisa menjilat air liurmu sendiri, saat kau berkata tidak akan pergi dari tempat ini kecuali Tao pulang bersamamu. Kau-pun sudah mulai lelah belasan menit diguyur hujan seperti ini.

" memang selalu keras kepala, ya?"

Kau kembali menoleh ke arah Tao, lalu tersenyum, walau kau tau Tao tidak akan bisa menangkap senyumanmu karena terhalang air hujan. "Yang keras kepala itu kau!" teriakmu.

"Hah? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku!"

Tak ada jawaban. Kau masih menunggu Tao.

"Lihat aku disini, Huang Zi Tao…aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mau pulang bersamaku."

Kau kembali melihat siluet Tao yang menatapmu, namun ia tak bereaksi apa-apa.

Kau berjongkok, menahan kepalamu yang menunduk dengan kedua tangan. Lalu kau memejamkan matamu. Saat itu kau mulai putus asa. Hanya berdiri ditengah hujan, disoroti lampu mobilmu yang menyala, dan sudah belasan menit kau melaluinya, tanpa hasil apapun. Tao hanya memandangmu dari jauh, menunggu hujan berhenti.

Kau merasakan bahwa pundakmu tengah disentuh oleh seseorang. Kau menoleh, menatap sang pemilik uluran tersebut. Huang Zitao. Ia sekarang tak memakai kacamata, namun ia sudah memakai jas hujan. Poni dan wajahnya basah terkena air hujan, dan sesekali ia mengerjap kecil. "Ayo kita pulang…" ujarnya lirih.

Kau tersenyum.

_Aku kehilangan pikiranku saat aku menatapmu_

_Selain dirimu, semua terlihat melambat_

_Katakan padaku, bahwa ini cinta… _

_(EXO – What is Love?)_

**~Lu Han Point of View~**

Selama bertahun tahun aku menjadi manager Kris, bisa kuhitung dengan jari jumlah ketelatannya dari setiap jadwal kami berdua. Kris adalah orang yang disiplin dalam hal pekerjaan, karena ia mempunyai satu target penting. GO INTERNATIONAL! Dan karena kali ini kami berdua akan membicarakan tentang comebacknya musim dingin ini, maka adalah suatu keanehan untuknya karena terlambat.

Kris sudah telat lebih dari satu jam. Arrgghh… aku benci menunggu.

Baru saja aku mengeluarkan BlackBerry Porsche-ku untuk menelponnya sekali lagi saat tiba-tiba Kris duduk didepanku dengan penyamaran yang cukup baik, seperti biasanya.

"Satu jam lebih delapan menit," ujarku.

Ia hanya cengengesan, lalu melepas _kupluk_ rajutnya.

"Kenapa dilepas?"

"Gatal, lagipula ini kan ruang VIP."

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Aku mencoba mengeluarkan iPad-ku dari tas kerja dan ingin menunjukkan beberapa konsep yang berhasil kudapatkan selama 'bertapa' dua minggu terakhir. "In…."

"Ahh… ada apa denganku?" ucapnya memotong kalimatku sambil mengacak-acak rambut kuning jagungnya.

Aku mengerutkan alis tak mengerti.

Ia lalu menatapku, membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan langsung menggenggam sebelah tanganku yang tak memegang iPad. Saat kucoba melepas, ia malah menariknya. "Sebulan ini ia selalu melayang di pikiranku! Yah walau aku tahu, ia tak akan bisa melayang… Ah… tidak-tidak! Ia memang pantas melayang karena ia mirip malaikat…" ucapnya bodoh. Hey, mana Kris-_ku_ yang selalu bersikap sok cool?

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Ia mengedikkan bahu, melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku, lalu memandang langit langit ruangan yang dilukis awan. "Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan diriku…"

Kris yang lucu. Aku tersenyum lalu kembali meletakkan iPadku ke tas. "Ada apa, Dragon? Apa ada seseorang yang selalu mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Aku melihat pupil matanya melebar, mungkin bersemangat. "Ia bukan pengganggu! Ia hanya selalu ada dalam pikiranku, itu saja."

Oh Tuhan, apa si Naga ini sedang jatuh cinta?

"Lalu perasaan apa lagi yang kau rasakan?"

"Hmm… merasa sedih saat ia diganggu teman sekolahnya, senang saat aku tahu ia mendapatkan nilai ujian sempurna, dan khawatir saat wajahnya kebasahan karena hujan."

"Ia masih sekolah?"

Kris mengangguk, "Ia salah satu murid sekolahku. Tapi bukan muridku."

_'Murid sekolahku tapi bukan muridku'_? Oh… Aku mengerti. "Jadi kalian saling mengenal di sekolah?"

Aku melihat Kris tersenyum samar sambil memandang box tissue didepannya dengan tatapan aneh tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Bisa kutebak, ia sedang memikirkan'_nya'._

"Siapa dia? Apa dia sang jenius yang tampan? Tapi, kenapa dia diganggu temannya?"

"Hey bodoh, bagaimana aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu jika pertanyaanmu banyak seperti itu?"

Dasar cerewet. "Baiklah, kau hanya perlu menjelaskan padaku siapa orang yang selalu melayang di kepalamu itu. Sepertinya ia bercita-cita sebagai pilot."

Aku kembali melihat Kris yang tersenyum tak jelas. "Ia seperti panda. Panda yang pemalu. Ia selalu bersikap seolah-olah keadaan sedang baik-baik saja, tapi jauh didalam hatinya ia menangis. Ia punya ego yang tinggi. Bahkan ia tak mau kubantu mengerjakan PR biologi-nya dan selalu berkata bahwa ia lebih pintar dariku! Sedikit menyebalkan, memang. Tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Lalu besok akan sangat sangat menyukainya, lalu besoknya lagi akan sangat sangat sangat menyukainya, akan lebih menyukainya."

Aku terkekeh pelan. Pria ini seperti orang bodoh saat jatuh cinta.

"Wae?"

Aku menatap wajahnya. Sungguh polos! Dan semakin membuatku tertawa.

"Luhan! Kenapa malah tertawa?"

Aku berusaha menahan tawaku, "Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Gege!"

"Ih, aku tak mau."

"Tapi aku lebih tua darimu!"

Aku melihat wajah kakunya kembali, "Tapi aku tidak sekanak-kanak dirimu yang harus selalu tidur dengan piyama sapi."

Sialan, ia membongkar aib-ku.

"Apa ini cinta?"

Aku cukup kaget atas kesimpulannya, "Heung?"

"Semua seperti mengabur dan aku hanya bisa melihat dirinya saat ia ada didekatku, bahkan saat aku mengajar dan ia mendorong kursi rodanya ke ruang guru. Saat ia mencoba tersenyum kearahku, rasanya semua melambat dan─_Oh dear,_ aku mulai meracau lagi."

Ya, Kris memang tiba-tiba kembali meracau. Tadi ia bilang kalau orang yang disukainya memakai kursi roda kan? "Ia memakai kursi roda?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

Ia nampak menunduk, "Ada yang salah terhadap kakinya."

Kris nampak tak ingin aku membahas masalah kaki itu. Baiklah aku berhenti.

Kalau Kris merasa bahwa ia memang mencintai si-Panda itu, berarti benar dugaanku, bahwa ia orang yang gampang jatuh cinta namun sulit mendapatkan tipe yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. "Kau merasa bahwa kau benar-benar menyukai, bahkan mencintainya?"

Ia mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tak tahu. Aku baru sekitar sebulan mengenalnya."

"Kau sudah menyatakan cinta padanya?"

Aku melihat Kris membelalakkan matanya. "Hah, untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk membuatnya menjadi milikmu!" Dasar Kris bodoh!

"Aku belum berani. Ia terlalu kaku untuk didekati…"

Aku hanya menghela nafas, tak bisa memberikan komentar karena tipe-nya yang cukup aneh itu. Berjuanglah, Dragon~

_Cinta itu buta, benar, kan?_

_Kalau begitu,_

_biarkan aku mencinta…_

_Agar aku tak bisa melihat apapun lagi…_

_Selain dirimu…_

**~Baekhyun Point of View~**

"Seperti biasa. Nilaimu kali ini sempurna, Tao."

Tao mengambil lembaran kertas yang kusodorkan.

Tao adalah murid kesayanganku, walau aku mengajarnya tanpa dibayar, tak seperti murid-muridku yang lain. Ia adalah tetangga yang baik. Tao selalu menyapaku saat kami berdua berpapasan, atau memberiku oleh-oleh kecil saat ia pulang dari Jepang untuk seleksi olimpiade kimia beberapa bulan lalu. Ia orang yang perhatian, tapi sangat pendiam.

"Baekhyun hyung, apa tidak apa-apa terus memberiku pelajaran tambahan seperti ini?"

Aku tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Tao."

Ia menunduk, kacamatanya melorot. "Hyung terlalu baik untukku…"

Ia mendongak menatapku, tidak seperti biasanya ia menanyakan hal seperti ini. "Ada masalah, Tao?"

Tao menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Tapi aku tidak bisa membayar biaya les ini."

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Tao, kau tahu kan cita-citaku?"

"Menjadi guru," jawabnya.

Aku menata kertas-kertas hitungan yang berserakan diatas meja belajar Tao, "Dengan menjadi muridku seperti ini, kau membantuku menjadi calon guru yang baik. Dan itu sudah cukup."

"Apa aku memang tipe orang yang harus dikasihani?"

Aku sedikit terhenyak karena pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan nada yang….tidak bisa kudeskripsikan. Yang jelas terdengar tidak biasa. "Aku peduli, bukan kasihan padamu."

Sejenak ia tak berceloteh lagi dan malah membuka buku bahasa Inggrisnya. Aku juga tak mengungkit pertanyaan-pertanyaannya tadi.

"Baekhyun hyung, apa menurutmu orang lain juga peduli dan bukan kasihan padaku?"

Sejenak aku berpikir jawaban yang pas dan tak membuatnya sakit hati. "Orang itu, kan, berbeda-beda, Tao."

"Maksud hyung, ada yang memang peduli atau cuma kasihan padaku?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau…."

Handphone-ku berbunyi. Dan aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Tao untuk sementara. "Sebentar ya, Tao."

Saat kembali beberapa menit kemuian, aku melihat Tao menumpukan pandangannya pada suatu titik di tengah kertas-nya yang penuh coretan. Tapi kurasa itu bukan angka-angka ataupun molekul kimia yang ia tulis lalu arsir. Aku sedikit mendekat. 'Wu Fan', nama idolanya. "Memikirkan Kris? Apa ia masih baik padamu saat disekolah?"

Tao nampak kaget lalu menutupi tulisan tangannya dengan membalik kertas itu. "Ehhmm… I…iya."

Alisku tertaut bingung. "Ada apa Tao?"

Mata pandanya terpejam erat lalu menggeleng cepat. Sudah pasti ada apa-apa.

"Kau tidak mau menceritakannya pada hyung-mu ini?"

Ia tetap tidak bergeming.

"Baiklah, Huang Zi Tao… kita lihat apa kau akan menyerah kutunggui sampai kau mau bicara!" Bocah ini membuatku penasaran saja! Padahal dia tahu kalau aku orang yang paling benci dibuat penasaran.

Satu menit…

Dua menit…

Tiga menit…

Aku melihat jam tanganku sesudahnya, hampir lima menit dan ia tetap diam. Membosankan.

" …."

Alisku terangkat mendengarnya mulai angkat bicara, " Ya, ya? Ada apa dengannya?"

Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, menggeleng cepat, lalu memberi isyarat tangan. "Ahh…tidak jadi!"

Aku menepuk dahiku, "Tao, kau membuatku lelah menunggu. Sungguh!"

Ia menunduk.

"Apa ini rahasia? Kalau begitu aku akan merahasiakannya… Kita sudah berteman selama bertahun-tahun, kan?"

Ia mengangguk.

Aku tersenyum, "Bagus."

Tao tampak mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya. Ia kenapa sih? " sepertimu, Baekhyun hyung."

Maksud anak ini apa? "Maksudmu, Tao?"

"Ehhmm… Tadi ia mengantarku pulang. Dan ia bahkan menungguku dibawah hujan. Sikap berlebihannya itu, sepertimu, hyung."

Wah, ternyata artis yang nampak kaku itu bisa bersikap semanis itu. "Lalu?"

Mata panda itu kembali menatap polos kearahku. "Lalu apanya, hyung?"

"Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?"

Ia mengerjap, "Kelanjutan apa?"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa puluhan ular muncul dari rambutku dan hendak menggigit Tao, seperti Medusa. "Lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi. Apa kau merasa senang saat ia mengantarmu pulang?"

Tao mengangguk, memeluk kamus bahasa Inggris-nya. "Aku merasa senang sekali ada orang lain yang bisa sangat perhatian padaku. Tapi aku merasakan hal yang berbeda, hyung."

Akhirnya Tao berterus terang. "Berbeda yang bagaimana Tao?"

Tao nampak mengedarkan pandangan, mungkin mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Aku tidak merasakan 'senang' seperti 'senang' saat aku dipedulikan oleh Baekhyun hyung. Jenis 'senang' yang kurasakan untuk Mw. Wu sangat berbeda."

Aku menyeruput cappuccino dingin kalengan yang hampir habis diatas meja, milikku. Setelah itu langsung kulempar ke keranjang sampah dipojok kamar. Masuk! Ternyata pendek-pendek begini aku lumayan juga dalam mencetak _three point_. "Berbedanya seperti apa?" lanjutku bertanya.

"Ehhhmmm… senang seperti aku berhasil menciptakan rumus baru untuk bilangan biner."

Aku sungguh tak mengerti maksud ucapan anak ini. Tapi ada satu 'titik cerah' yang berhasil kudapatkan.

Huang Zitao tengah jatuh cinta.

_Dapatkah kau mencintaiku_

_Meskipun aku memiliki kekurangan bagimu?_

_Aku tak bisa memberikan apa-apa kecuali cinta untukmu_

_Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?_

_(Our Love Like This – Seo In Guk feat Jung Eunji)_

Sebenarnya hari ini kau cukup malas pergi kesekolah. Bukan karena hujan deras. Bukan karena bully dari temanmu. Tapi karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir Kris mengajar di sekolahmu. Mulai besok, tugas magangnya selesai dan mungkin kalian tak bisa bertemu lagi. Ia mungkin juga tak akan ingat denganmu saat kalian bertemu di suatu tempat. Maklum, dia kan artis ternama.

Saat kau hendak masuk ke gedung B-pun, kau tak melihat Ferrari merahnya yang terlihat paling mewah di lapangan parkir mobil sekolah. Karena di lapangan parkirmu paling hanya ada beberapa sedan awal tahun 2000an dan beberapa mobil lain yang tak seberapa mewah. Jangan lupakan mobil retro tahun 1970an milik kepala sekolahmu yang gendut itu. "Apa malah tidak datang di hari terakhir?" gumammu pelan, lalu kembali mendorong kursi rodamu masuk ke kelas.

Kau melihat hampir seluruh siswa kelasmu berjejer rapi di lorong pojok dekat pintu kelasmu─hampir, karena kau tak melihat Kim Minseok si ketua kelas dan Kim Jongdae si suara emas.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyamu.

Wanita berambut merah yang menjadi musuh bebuyutanmu sejak pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini mengarahkan ibu jarinya kearah dalam kelas sambil menatap-mu.

Kembali, perlahan, kau mendorong kursi rodamu yang usang itu.

Ruang kelas nampak kosong. Tapi ada satu orang didalam sana. Kris.

Pria itu duduk dikursi roda. Di bangkumu. Dan diatas bangkumu itu, ada sepotong _cupscake_ dengan _ice-ing_ berbentuk panda yang terbuat dari biskuit. Kris tersenyum kearahmu.

Kau mendekat. Bukan karena penasaran. Tapi seperti ada medan magnet khusus yang menarikmu kesana, Kau berhenti tepat didepan Kris.

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum _sumringah._

"Huang Zitao…"

Kau tak menjawab. Kris tersenyum.

"Aku berharap kau bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak menjumpai mobilku di lapangan parkir."

Dan memang kau sempat heran akan hal itu.

"Aku berangkat ke sekolah ini menggunakan kursi roda butut ini. Kau tau?"

Kau tak tahu. Dan saat Kris memberitahumu, kau terkejut.

"Sudah lama aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Mencoba peduli padamu. Mencari tahu kenapa perasaanku selalu terasa menyenangkan saat aku menatapmu."

Kau hanya bisa memfokuskan pandanganmu pada pria dihadapanmu. Semakin lama Kris seperti alkohol, _memabukkan._

"Aku tak pandai berkata-kata, Tao. Aku bukan penyair dan pujangga. Aku hanya seorang _Kris..._"

Ya, kau tahu.

"…Kris yang ternyata mencintaimu."

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

…..

…

….

_Katakan 'ya' padaku…_

"Katakan bahwa kau juga mencintaiku…" ucapmu pada Tao yang masih berwajah datar didepanmu.

Terdengar jeda sejenak. "Tidak."

**~To Be Continued~**

**NEXT or DELETE? :)**


	2. Second Cupscake Panda

[Two Shoot]

Title : What is LOVE?

Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Kevin Li Jiaheng(Kris Wu Fan)

Supported Cast : Lu Han, Byun Baekhyun

Pairing : Kris-Tao; Tao-Ris

Genre : Romance Dramatic, Smarm

Rating : Teen, Parents Guide(?)

Note : Slash, m/m, OUTSIDE PoV

**LEGHT : Part 2 of 2 | 7.206 words**

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE STORY!

SUDUT PANDANG ORANG KEDUA!

Jika tidak suka/bingung membacanya, sebelum ngebash mendingan gak usah baca ^^

Saya lebih suka kalau sedikit yang baca FF ini tapi suka, daripada banyak yang baca tapi abis itu dihina habis habisan…

NO SIDER PLEASE. NO PLAGIATOR PLEASE. NO COPY CAT PLEASE.

Udah mohon pake kata please, bisa ngerti kan?

Thankseu…

Oh ya, di chapter ini ada beberapa penjelasan tentang suatu penyakit yang infonya aku dapet secara _umum _(melalui internet dan 'wawancara khusus' sama seorang author yang pernah terkena penyakit ini)_. _Jadi kalau misalnya ada kekeliruan informasi, mohon maaf… /bow/ Mian juga kalo hasil gak maksimal. Walopun nyoba untuk sempurna, tapi gaada orang yang sempurna kan?

Oh ya, author minta doanya buat Ujian Nasional minggu depan ya :') (SMP)… Doain bisa ngerjain soalnya baek-baek jadi bisa lulus dgn hasil yg memuaskan dan masuk SMA fav :') Doa kalian pastiiii ngebantu banget /plakk/ Tapi ini ciyus lho '-')b Hehehe

Jonanda Taw present

Twitter JoNandaTaw

Facebook Jonanda Taw

Copyright ©2013

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

**_Degup ini masih sama seperti dulu_**

**_Hati ini masih sama seperti dulu_**

**_Rindu ini masih sama seperti dulu_**

**_Harap ini masih sama seperti dulu_**

**_Cinta ini masih sama seperti dulu_**

**_Mencoba melupakanmu sama dengan membunuh diriku perlahan_**

**_Berpaling darimu sama dengan merenggut nafasku tuk hidup_**

**_Dan aku tak akan bisa_**

**_Karena untukmu, telah kuserahkan cinta abadiku_**

_Ferrari_ merah-mu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah sederhana yang dihimpit dua apartemen besar disebelahnya. Kau tak langsung turun dari mobil. Matamu yang ditenggeri kacamata hitam dengan gaya retro itu hanya meneliti lekuk-lekuk bangunan yang mungkin umurnya sudah belasan tahun itu.

Itu rumah mungil Huang Zitao.

Kau terpekur sejenak. _Tao, sudah berapa lama kita tak bertemu?_

Setelah kejadian memalukan tentang penolakan Tao padamu, kau sempat berkata padanya kalau kau tak akan menemuinya lagi. Seumur hidupmu. Tak akan mengurusi keperluannya lagi. Tak akan peduli keadaannya lagi. Dan kau menyesal mengatakan itu semua. Kau tak bisa melakukannya.

Sepatu sport putih-mu mulai menapak aspal jalanan Seoul yang membeku karena musim dingin. Jaket tebalmu masih bisa menghalau segala hawa dingin yang menusuk. Kau melepas kacamatamu. Menghalangi segala halauan pandang. Memandang tempat dimana Tao tinggal selama ini. Berusaha mencari sisa-sisa jejak Tao disana.

Rumah itu sepi, seperti tak berpenghuni. Atau memang saat itu memang saat itu para penghuninya tidak berada dirumah? Tidak mungkin, ini bukan hari kerja dan biasanya Tao akan berdiam diri dirumah pada hari libur.

Bola matamu terpaku pada satu titik. Pupilmu melebar dan membuat bagian iris-mu terpantul cahaya mentari yang mengintip dibalik awan tipis yang menggelantung di langit sore itu. Lalu kau tersenyum. Jendela kamar Tao.

Dulu, saat kau belum meluncurkan album baru-mu setelah lulus dari universitas, jika kau melewati jalanan rumah Tao ini kau akan langsung menatap lekat jendela itu. Bahkan beberapa kali melihat siluet Tao yang sedang belajar pada malam hari. Namun akhir-akhir ini, kesempatan itu hilang.

Dan kau merindukan Tao.

* * *

**~Satu tahun yang lalu~**

_Kris mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa Huang Zitao menolak cinta Kris yang ditawarkan padanya? "Ke…kenapa Tao?"_

_Pria panda itu menunduk sejenak, lalu menatap bening mata ber-_lens _-kan _hazel_ itu dalam. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta. Dan kurasa, saat ini aku belum siap menerima segala tafsir tentang cinta."_

_Kris tertawa kaku. "Cinta adalah perasaan yang perlahan kurasakan padamu…," rajuknya._

_Tao menggeleng, masih menepis. "Aku tak mengerti."_

_Kris menggengnam kedua tangan Tao diatas meja. "Maka aku akan menuntunmu sampai kau mengerti."_

_Kelopak mata Tao perlahan menutup, dan ia menarik tangannya pelan-pelan. Ia menunduk._

_Sedangkan Kris, masih berusaha menyusun kata-kata untuk membujuk Tao yang makin nampak manis itu._

_Tao mulai mengangkat wajahnya. " , apa itu cinta?"_

_Kris tersenyum tipis. "Cinta adalah…" ucapannya terhenti._

"_Apa itu cinta?" ulang Tao._

_Diam menyelimuti keduanya. Hanya terdengar bisik-bisik para murid diluar kelas yang menonton kejadian itu._

_Tao tersenyum tipis kearah Kris yang masih terpekur memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. " , terima kasih telah menawarkanku cinta…" Lalu ia memutar kursi rodanya. Berbalik pergi._

* * *

**_Dan Kris, hanya bisa menatap kosong _cupscake_ panda didepannya yang tersenyum._**

**_Kesempurnaan cinta itu kembali merayap dalam hatiku_**

**_Kembali mengulurkan jemarinya menggapaiku_**

**_Dan juga dirimu_**

"Anda mencari anggota keluarga Huang?"

Kau menoleh keasal suara dibelakangmu. Seorang lelaki dipinggir jalan dengan lebar lima meter yang tak terlalu ramai itu menghampirimu dengan hati-hati agar tak tertabrak lalu lalang kendaraan yang hendak menuju kerumah masing-masing. Hari sudah sangat sore. Mentari mulai merembeskan cahaya keoranye-annya kelangit.

Kau mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan pria yang ternyata punya senyum manis itu.

"Heung? Kau Kris Wu, kan?" kagetnya.

Kau hanya _nyengir_, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihmu lalu kembali mengangguk kecil. "Pasti mencari Huang Zitao."

Kau menoleh kembali kearah rumah itu, lalu menatap pria didepanmu lagi. "Apa dia ada didalam?"

Pria dengan eyeliner tipis itu membelalakkan matanya. "Kau tak tahu tentang keadaan Tao saat ini?"

Kau menggeleng.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian tak berkomunikasi?"

Sedikit berpikir, "Sekitar beberapa bulan. Mungkin satu tahun lalu."

Pria itu mengangguk, "Pantas saja ia tak pernah bercerita tentangmu lagi padaku."

Kau terdiam sejenak. "Memangnya Tao dimana?"

"Rumah sakit," jawabnya singkat.

Kembali, kau mengangguk, "Ternyata penyakit jantung ayahnya begitu buruk ya?"

"Ini bukan penyakit ayahnya. Dan ternyata kau juga tau profil ayah Tao, ya?"

"Ya," balasmu singkat. "Jadi, kenapa Tao ke rumah sakit?"

"Opname."

Opname? Rawat inap? "Apa?!"

Pria itu mengangguk singkat, "Sudah hampir dua bulan."

Kakimu lemas. Tao dirawat dirumah sakit selama dua bulan? Apakah dia sakit parah? Luka karena kecelakaan fatal? "Enngg… kau…"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

"Ehm ya. Baekhyun hyung, bisa mengantarku ke Tao sekarang?"

Pria cantik bernama Baekhyun itu malah tertawa kecil. "Hyung? Umurku dan Tao hanya berselisil satu tahun. Kau cukup memanggilku Baekhyun saja. Lagipula kalau aku lebih tua darimu, aku tetap tak suka dipanggil hyung oleh 'orang asing'."

Kris terpekur mendengar rentetan jawaban panjang itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

* * *

**_Dunia akan menangis bila bidadarinya tergolek rapuh_**

**_Dan aku adalah bagian dunia yang akan menangis paling sendu untukmu_**

Kau mengemudikan mobilmu dengan kaku. Tanganmu sedikit gemetar memegang setir. Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang menimpa Tao saja membuatmu frustasi. Pria panda itu sedikit menyusahkan, kan?

"Rileks, Kris. Tao pria yang kuat. Dan aku yakin dia tidak kenapa-kenapa."

Kau mendesah pelan, "Kenapa ia tak memberitahuku?"

Kau melihat Baekhyun menoleh kearahmu dari sudut mata _amber brown_ pasangan-mu, lalu ia kembali menatap jalanan. Gelap sudah terajut sempurna di angkasa. "Untuk apa? Kalian, kan, hanya seorang murid dan mantan guru. Dari keteranganmu yang tak berkomunikasi dengan Tao selama setahun saja, sudah menjadi salah satu indikasi bahwa 'Tao tak wajib memberitahukan keadaannya padamu'."

Kau kalah dengan ucapan Baekhyun, Kris.

"Dia sakit apa?"

"GBS."

Kau menoleh sejenak, "GBS?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, masih tetap menatap jalanan. "_Guillain Barre Syndrome. _Penyakit syaraf."

Oh Tuhan… Mendengar kata _syndrome_ saja membuatmu merinding. "Apa itu penyakit parah?"

"Bisa membuat kelumpuhan permanen. Dan perasaan sakit yang menyiksa seumur hidup. Tergantung tingkat keparahannya."

Matamu membelalak lebar. Hampir saja mobilmu oleng. Dan kembali, untung jalanan tak begitu ramai malam itu. "Se…seumur…hidup? Tak bisa disembuhkan?"

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab. Mungkin sedang berpikir. "Yang kutahu obatnya sangat mahal. Itupun tak akan menyembuhkannya secara total."

_Tao, kenapa kau suka sekali membuatku khawatir?_

"Tao bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya. Dia hanya dirawat inap agar saat penyakitnya mulai kambuh, dokter masih bisa memberi beberapa obat yang akan meredakan _sedikit_ rasa sakitnya."

Tanpa Baekhyun jelaskan-pun kau tau bahwa keluarga Tao adalah keluarga kurang mampu. Sekelibat kenangan tentang kacamata panda dan kursi roda berdecit itu kembali datang. "Apa Tao masih memakai kursi roda lamanya? Apa kacamatanya diganti?"

"Ia masih memakai kacamata pemberianmu," ucap Baekhyun sambil menoleh kearahmu. "Kursi roda itu sudah rusak berat, tapi ia masih menyimpannya dikamar. Dan para tetangganya─termasuk aku─memutuskan untuk membantu keluarga mereka membeli kursi roda bermesin agar dia tak terlalu kelelahan."

Kau tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

_Ferrari_-mu berbelok masuk ke sebuah pelataran rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Lalu segera mencari tempat parkir yang pas. Kau juga masih ingat bahwa Tao sering berhubungan dengan lapangan parkir mobil sekolah.

Pertanyaan pertama Baekhyun sesudah keluar dari mobilmu adalah, "Apa kau sedang tidak sibuk, Kris?"

Kau yang baru keluar dari mobil karena sibuk memakai alat penyamaran─topi, kacamata, dan syal yang menutup dagu serta sebagian bibirmu─hanya menggeleng. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, saat kalian sudah mulai masuk ke gedung rumah sakit, kau menjawab pelan. "Malam ini aku tidak ada jadwal apapun. Aku memang sengaja meluangkannya agar bisa bertemu Tao." Kau tersenyum tipis, lalu melanjutkan kalimatmu. "Tapi aku malah bertemu Tao di tempat seperti ini."

Kalian sedang berada didalam lift, kau berhadap-hadapan dengan Baekhyun yang membelakangi pintu lift. "Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu. Sedikit banyak, aku pernah mengalaminya."

Kau tak menjawab, hanya menatap mata Baekhyun yang terpaku ke besi pegangan tangan. Menunggu kelanjutan cerita Baekhyun, itupun kalau ia bersedia membaginya padamu.

"Cinta pertamaku di SMP juga pernah sakit parah saat kami sudah lama tak bertemu. Saat itu aku harus pergi ke Thailand untuk mewakili sekolah dalam lomba menyanyi. Dan saat aku pulang," Baekhyun tersenyum sendu. Sama dengan senyum Tao yang sering ia berikan padamu. "Chanyeol bahkan sudah tak dapat memanggil namaku."

Baekhyun begitu terbuka. Dan jika Tao menceritakan keadaanmu pada Baekhyun, itu artinya Baekhyun adalah salah satu orang yang dekat dengan Tao. Mungkin sikap terbuka dan tenang milik Baekhyun yang membuat mereka dekat.

"Kanker laring… Itu juga yang membuatku berhenti menyanyi. Menyanyi mengingatkanku padanya."

Pintu lift terbuka, kalian melangkah perlahan. "Apa dia…."

"Ya. Dia meninggalkanku dengan cara yang begitu sempurna. Dia memberi senyum terindahnya untukku pada hari terakhirnya," jawab Baekhyun datar. Walau nada getar masih sedikit terdengar. "Tenang saja, Kris. Kurasa Tao jauh lebih kuat dari Park Chanyeol yang bodoh itu," lanjutnya lalu tertawa kaku.

Baekhyun memang hangat dan menyenangkan.

Tiba-tiba langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Kau juga menghentikan laju kaki jenjangmu, sedikit berbalik sambil menjejalkan tangan ke saku. "Ada apa?"

"Orang yang menangis itu," Baekhyun menunjuk seorang wanita dan pria yang sepertinya sepasang suami istri yang berjarak sekitar 15 meter dari mereka. Kau mengikuti arah tunjuk Baekhyun itu. "Itu orag tua Tao. Pasti ada sesuatu."

Baekhyun berlari meninggalkamu, lalu berjongkok didepan orang yang disebut Baekhyun sebagai ayah Tao. Kau tak berpindah posisi sama sekali, hanya memandang dari jauh drama sederhana itu. Ayah Tao semakin menangis, walau suaranya tak terdengar kencang. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Kau melangkah perlahan. Semakin dekat dengan kedua orang tua Tao dan Baekhyun, perlahan kau mendengar sayup-sayup orang yang berteriak kesakitan.

Baekhyun menatapmu yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya, lalu berdiri. "Huang _ajussi_, ini Kris."

Ayah Tao menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya yang mulai keriput. "Silahkan duduk," ucapnya lalu berdiri. Mempersilahkanmu duduk. Tapi kau menolak.

"Kris ini mantan guru Tao."

Kau tersenyum kecil, lalu melepas kacamata dan syal yang mengantung di lehermu. "Senang berkenalan dengan Anda," ucapmu lalu menunduk hormat. Kalau kau dan Tao berjodoh, berarti mereka juga akan menjadi mertua-mu.

"Kau, bukannya artis terkenal itu?" tanya ibu Tao.

Kau hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tidak kusangka putraku punya guru artis," ibu Tao tersenyum sendu. Dan caranya tersenyum sama persis seperti Tao. Membuatmu makin rindu dengan kehadirannya.

"Ehhhmm… Tao… ada dimana?" tanyamu hati-hati.

"Dia ada didalam," jawab ayah Tao.

Kau tersenyum, "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Baekhyun mencekal tanganmu lembut, "Sedang ada dokter. Penyakitnya kambuh."

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, kau hanya bisa terdiam cukup lama.

Seorang dokter dan dua suster keluar dari pintu ruangan yang Kau punggungi. "Biarkan dia istirahat. Dia pasti sangat lelah berteriak-teriak seperti tadi. Obat itu hanya bertahan sekitar dua jam, karena kami tak bisa memberi dosis lebih lagi."

Kalian semua mengangguk pelan.

"Tuan Huang, saya sarankan anda segera menyiapkan dana untuk pengobatannya. Dia masih sangat muda untuk menderita lebih lama. Permisi…" ucap Dokter itu, lalu berlalu perlahan.

Kau harus menyalamatkan Tao! Harus! Dengan cara apapun! "Ehhmm… Dokter!"

Dokter itu menoleh kearahmu, "Ya?"

Kau mendekat beberapa langkah. "Pasien bernama Huang Zitao, serahkan seluruh biaya pengobatannya padaku."

* * *

**_So bad..a person a like you..  
Why did you much difficulty take my heart without my permission?  
Im living with so  
But you dont even know._**

**_(Saranghamnida – Tim Hwang)_**

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Lewat dari perkiraan dokter, Tao tertidur lebih lama. Atau mungkin pengaruh obat memang sudah habis dan Tao tetap melanjutkan tidurnya.

Kau sudah terbiasa melihat wajah Tao yang pemalu dan pendiam juga selalu terhalangi kacamata dan selalu menunduk saat ia merasa tak nyaman dipandang orang lain. Namun kini, kau tengah melihat bagian lain dari pria itu, wajah Tao yang polos. Lingkar mata hitam dibawah matanya semakin terlihat.

Kadang, kau bingung harus menyebut tipikal wajah Tao seperti apa. Dia tampan saat ia serius. Dia terlihat manis saat ia menunduk atau terlihat bingung. Dan Tao terlihat cantik saat senyum sendu khas-nya menghias wajah yang kian tirus itu.

Tao bukan orang paling sempurna yang pernah kau temui. Tapi hari-harimu akan terasa sempurna saat bertemu dengannya.

Kecuali hari ini.

Sekian lama memantapkan hati, kau meraih jemari tangan kanan Tao dalam hening. Meremasnya perlahan dengan kedua tanganmu yang lebih lencir. Kau tersenyum kecil.

Ini kali pertamamu menggenggam tangan itu lagi setelah sekian lama. Kau merindukan tangan dingin ini. Bahkan kulit ari-mu juga berkata demikian saat tangan kalian mulai menyentuh satu sama lain.

"Aku begitu merindukanmu, Tao…"

Tao tak menjawab. Rentetan garis-garis hijau tak beraturan pada layar monitor disamping Tao yang hanya sedikit melambat. Semakin tenang…

"Sihir apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuatku candu?"

Ia tetap tak menjawabmu, tapi Tao mempererat genggaman tangannya. Kau tersenyum.

"Tao, kau bajingan terkejam yang pernah kutemui."

Ya, dia bajingan karena membuatmu jatuh cinta tapi tak mau bertanggung jawab dan malah menolak cintamu.

Kau mendekatkan tangan itu kearah bibirmu, mengecup puncaknya perlahan bagai seorang putri. "Jangan membuatku khawatir, atau aku akan mati gila memikirkanmu… Okay?"

Sekali lagi kau mengecup bagian itu. "Sampai detik ini aku masih mencintaimu. Dan kau harus tau itu…"

Kau terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata apa lagi yang harus kau uraikan. "Banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Panda. Jadi, kembalilah untukku…"

**_Kesalahan terbesarku adalah membiarkanmu pergi_**

**_Kini kita sedang bertemu_**

**_Aku tahu kau tak melihatku_**

**_Tapi aku akan tetap disini memandangmu dibalik remang rembulan_**

**_Dan tak akan mengulang kesalahanku kembali_**

* * *

**~Lu Han Point of View~**

"Kau jadi gila-gilaan kerja begini. Ada apa?"

Kris sedang membaca proposal penawaran menjadi bintang iklan sabun mandi yang tawaran honornya sangat menggiurkan. Tapi, Kris biasanya akan langsung menolak mentah-mentah tawaran pekerjaan yang membutuhkan penggambilan gambar dengan harus mengekspose bagian tubuhnya. Aku jadi curiga bahwa dia sedang ada masalah keuangan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya jenuh dan butuh pekerjaan menantang," jawabnya masih fokus pada kertas-kertas dalam map merah itu.

"Kenapa malah menolak iklan mobil jeep dan malah lebih tertarik dengan iklan sabun mandi yang menurutmu vulgar itu? Bukannya syuting di hutan sambil menyetir jeep di medan yang berat lebih menantang daripada harus mengambil gambarmu yang setengah telanjang di kamar mandi dan dilihat banyak orang?"

Kris melirik kearahku sekilas, lalu mengambil pensil mekanik merah yang tergeletak diatas meja juga selembar kertas kosong. "Sekali-sekali aku juga harus memberikan _fanservice_ untuk para fans wanitaku."

"Jangan lupa pada fans pria gay-mu."

Dia sedikit mencibir diantara kesibukannya mengalikan angka-angka yang tak kumengerti maksudnya. "Mereka juga termasuk."

Kucondongkan tubuhku lebih maju untuk melihat hasil perkaliannya. "Itu apa?"

"Kertas dengan angka-angka," jawabnya.

Alisku berkerut, "Kau punya utang pada bank?"

Kris menggeleng.

"Kau perlu uang untuk membeli apartemen baru?"

Kris menggeleng lagi.

"Atau kau perlu uang untuk kawin lari bersama si Panda yang keu temui minggu lalu itu?"

TAKK! Kepalaku jadi terasa sakit karena dipukul Kris dengan pensil.

"Jangan memberikan asumsi bodoh. Aku sedang serius, Lulu."

Baiklah, aku diam dan hanya menghabiskan bubble tea yang diantarkan Sehun untukku sambil menonton TV kabel.

"US$ 52000.00…" desah Kris pelan. Dan aku berhasil menguping walau jarak kami sekarang sekitar tiga meter.

"Lulu..."

"Hmm?"

"Bisa kau memberiku sekitar US$ 52000.00 minggu ini?"

Mataku terbelalak. "Untuk apa uang sebanyak itu?"

Kris mengangkat bahunya, tak berani memandangku. "Yaa… aku memerlukan itu sekarang juga. Itu cuma uang muka kok, kita tak perlu membayarnya sekarang juga. Bisa dicicil. Tapi mungkin minggu depan tagihannya akan lebih membengkak."

Aku meletakkan gelas plastik bubble tea-ku dengan kasar diatas meja dan berjalan mendekati Kris sambil memicingkan mata. "Benar kan? Kau terlibat hutang dengan bank? Kalau kau butuh uang kenapa kau tak memintanya?"

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tak punya utang dengan bank!"

"Lalu apa? Oh, atau kau punya utang judi? Krissie sayang, kenapa kau malah berjudi?"

Kris kembali memukul kepalaku dengan pensil, "Jangan mencerewetiku seperti ibu-ibu."

Mataku mengerjap. "Lalu kau perlu uang sebanyak itu dalam minggu ini untuk apa? Kau juga bekerja seperti sedang dicekik rentenir. Bahkan kau menerima pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang kau benci."

Kris menunduk. Berpikir, mungkin, kemudian menatapku. "Aku perlu itu untuk uang muka pengobatan Tao."

Aku tak mengerti. "Ada apa dengan pria itu?"

Kris menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Dia terkena penyakit _Guillain Barre Syndrome. _Kata keluarganya, karena penyakit itu, Tao sampai tinggal kelas karena sering tak masuk kelas dan ia hampir kehilangan beasiswanya. Ia juga sering mengerang kesakitan saat makan, buang air, dan terasa berat saat bernafas." Ucapan Kris terhenti. Matanya menerawang ke arah yang tak jelas. "Aku tak ingin melihatnya lebih menderita, Lu…" lanjutnya lirih.

Aku sudah bekerja dengan Kris lima tahun terakhir. Dan aku juga tahu beberapa pria yang dulu juga dekat dan sempat menjadi kekasih Kris. Kris tak sekalut ini saat Yixing jatuh bangkrut dan hampir dipenjara karena diduga terlibat dengan kasus korupsi ayahnya. Kris juga tak sepanik ini saat Joonmyun hampir kehabisan darah karena 7 tusukan yang diberikan seseorang yang ia lawan saat ia dirampok.

Tapi, untuk kasus Tao, sepertinya ada sedikit pengecualian. Aku sedikit tahu tentang _Guillain Barre Syndrome_ dari mantan teman SMA-ku yang minggu lalu, secara kebetulan, bertemu denganku di swalayan dekat apartemenku. Dia juga tengah meneliti tentang penyebab GBS, selain syaraf _peripheral _yang membengkak_._ Dan setahuku, pada kasus tertentu GBS akan menyerang tubuh penderitanya sendiri, sedikit mirip dengan lupus. Walau dalam konteks yang berbeda.

"Kau benar-benar tetap mencintainya, bahkan walaupun ia tak mencintaimu?"

Kris diam dan tak langsung menjawabku. Air mukanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras (lagi). Mungkin tentang perasaannya, tentang hatinya, atau juga tentang keadaan Tao saat ini. Lalu Kris tersenyum tipis kearahku, "Lu, tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia berbohong kan?"

Aku tertawa kaku, singkat. "Aku tahu kau sangat berharap bahwa ia sedang berbohong saat itu."

"Atau mungkin ia belum sadar bahwa ia juga mencintaiku."

Kembali kutatap wajah Kris, "Kalaupun dia berbohong atau terlambat menyadari perasaannya, apa ia masih mencintaimu sampai detik ini?"

Kris menghembuskan nafas panjang, memutar kursinya membelakangiku. Jawabannya kutunggu dengan sabar. "Semoga, Lu. Semoga…"

**_Semua rasa yang terpendam itu perlahan menguap_**

**_Sinarmu mengalahkan semuanya, Kasih_**

**_Sedang apa? Kau dimana?_**

**_Aku sudah lelah menantimu menjemputku kembali_**

**_Ayo… Bawaku lagi dalam kastil cintamu…_**

**_Bawaku pergi dari semua fana ini…_**

* * *

**~Baekhyun Point of View~**

Aku sedang berada di kamar Tao sekarang. Sepulang jam kuliah terakhir, selalu kusempatkan datang untuk menemani atau sekedar melihat keadaan Tao dari luar kamar. Dokter baru saja menyuntikkan sebotol kecil _imunoglobine_ kedua Tao untuk hari ini. Total, sudah seminggu lebih Tao mendapat perawatan perawatan mahal yang sebenarnya dibiayai penuh oleh Kris itu. Dan ternyata Tao sudah bisa bernafas lebih ringan.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Tao? Apa masih sering kesemutan setelah disuntik?" tanyaku setelah dokter Kim dan susternya keluar dari ruangan Tao.

Tao menggeleng. Aku duduk di kursi sebelah ranjangnya. "Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang bersedia membayari seluruh pengobatan-ku, hyung? Aku tahu obat-obat itu sangat mahal. Jadi mana mungkin ayahku bisa membayar semuanya."

Setelah cukup membaik, Tao lebih cerewet.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku tak tahu."

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu menarik selimut panda yang kubawakan kemarin sampai menutupi wajahnya. "Tak ada yang mau memberitahuku. Kejam!"

Aku menggeleng pelan melihat tingkahnya.

Kris memang berpesan agar jangan memberitahu Tao kalau sebenarnya Kris yang membiayai semuanya. Obat-obat mahal-nya, kamar VIP-nya, juga dokter-dokter terbaik di kota Seoul. Dan kami semua─keluarga Tao, aku, serta manager Kris yang cantik itu─setuju untuk menutup mulut.

Perlahan kusingkap selimutnya, dan kulihat Tao yang memejamkan matanya sambil tetap cemberut. "Tuhan punya cara yang indah untuk membuat umat-Nya bahagia, Tao…" bujukku agar dia berhenti merajuk. Bertahun-tahun sudah aku melatihnya, dan 90% usahaku berhasil.

Tao membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku, mengerjapkan mata sipitnya yang berkantung. Sudah lama dia tak memakai kacamata, harusnya dia sudah cukup terbiasa. "Aku akan lebih bahagia kalau aku bisa berterima kasih pada orang yang menolongku, hyung. Dia sudah membantuku, membantu keluargaku. Walau aku tak tahu nominalnya, kuyakin ia mengeluarkan biaya yang tak sedikit untukku."

Sebenarnya, Tao, kedua orangtuamu bahkan hampir bersujud sambil menangis kencang di kaki Kris saat pria itu berkata kalau ia akan membiayai pengobatanmu malam itu. "Pasti ada yang membalas kebaikan hatinya, walau itu bukan dirimu."

"Hyung, aku bukan orang yang suka berhutang budi. Aku sudah berhutang budi padamu, pada Kris, pada…"

"Ssstt…" cegahku sambil menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirku sendiri. Lalu kuselimuti lagi tubuhnya sampai sebatas dada.

Dan ia akhirnya diam. "Tidurlah…" Lalu ia segera memejamkan mata.

Aku berpindah ke sofa. Duduk santai menyelonjorkan kakiku yang pegal karena pengambilan nilai marathon tadi pagi. Kuambil majalah kesehatan edisi lama yang ada dikolong meja, dan membacanya asal. Aku masih akan menunggu Tao, sampai salah satu dari orangtuanya datang. Dan pasti Tuan atau Nyonya Huang tak akan tega meninggalkanku disini bersama Tao sampai larut malam.

"Hyung…" Tao mulai merajuk lagi.

Aku masih pada posisiku. "Ada apa, Tao?"

"Aku ingin susu coklat…"

Kuhembuskan nafas perlahan, berjalan kearah kulkas kecil disudut ruangan dan mengambil susu coklat kemasan lalu memberikannya kearah Tao. Tak lupa dengan sedotannya.

Tao meminumnya perlahan, sekilas terlihat mengulur waktu.

Saat aku mulai berbalik, ia akhirnya membuka mulut. "Aku merindukan …"

Aku cukup kaget mendengarnya. Sudah sangat lama Tao tak pernah menyinggung semua tentang Kris lagi.

"Semalam, aku sempat bermimpi datang menjengukku."

Dan semalam, saat Tao tertidur, Kris memang datang menjenguk. Kudengar dari ibu Tao.

"Itu kan cuma mimpi…" ujarku.

"Tapi menurut hyung, apa dia tahu kalau aku sakit?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu, pura-pura tak tahu. "Masih mempunyai perasaan padanya?"

Dan kini giliran Tao yang mengedikkan bahu sambil menggeleng lemah. Ia meletakkan kotak susunya di meja dekat ranjang, lalu mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya lagi. "Kata hyung, perasaan yang kurasakan pada itu cinta. Benarkah?"

Kembali kududukkan diriku di kursi dekat ranjang Tao, "Yang tahu tentang perasaan seseorang, ya, orang itu sendiri, Tao."

Jemari kurus Tao semakin mempererat genggaman pada selimutnya, menariknya lebih sampai menutupi bibir. Matanya menerawang bagai menembus langit-langit kamar inap berwarna hijau cerah ini. "Aku terlalu bodoh ya?"

"Kau jenius dalam ilmu pengetahuan. Tapi bodoh dalam ilmu hati," sindirku.

Dan dia malah terkekeh kecil.

"Aku akan mengetes-mu."

Tao menoleh kearahku, matanya melebar.

"Kalau Kris disini, apa yang akan kau katakan?"

"Meminta maaf karena aku selalu menyusahkannya, dulu."

"Kalau Kris disini, apa yang akan kau minta darinya?"

Tao terdiam sejenak, "Jangan pergi lagi."

"Kalau Kris disini dan memintamu menjadi kekasihnya, apa jawabanmu?"

Kali ini, Tao terdiam cukup lama. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya,matanya mengedar ke penjuru ruangan. Tao pandai menyembunyikan perasaan, tapi tidak didepanku.

"Hyung, hanya keledai bodoh yang jatuh di lubang yang sama kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

Tao tersenyum, "Aku tak mau menjadi keledai bodoh."

Kukerutkan alisku. "Jadi, jawabannya?"

Senyumnya melebar, "Ya."

* * *

**_Manakah yang lebih dulu tenggelam?_**

**_Punggungmu yang merapat di tikungan jalan, _**

**_atau senja yang samar, lalu menghilang?_**

**_Manakah yang lebih dulu terhanyut?_**

**_Kekecewaanku akan sosokmu,_**

**_atau cinta yang telah lama dirajut?_**

Suster Jung adalah suster favourite-mu selama berbulan-bulan kau harus bertahan hidup di rumah sakit ini. Mata kucing dengan pupil kecilnya, rambut kecoklatan alami yang selalu digulung rapi dengan jaring tipis, dan gigi gingsul yang mengintip dibalik senyum ramahnya selalu membuatmu nyaman. Apalagi Ryu Minwoo, putranya yang baru berumur empat tahun dan selalu ia bawa bekerja seminggu sekali terkadang bisa menyelingi jenuhmu disini.

Suster Jung baru saja mengganti infus-mu, dan langsung menyalakan teve. Kebiasaanmu tiga bulan terakhir, sejak pindah keruang VIP dan diberi pengobatan gratis oleh orang yang kau tak tahu dia siapa, kau selalu meminta Suster Jung untuk menyalakan teve saat ia datang untuk mengusir rasa bosanmu.

"Orang tua-mu itu hebat ya, Tao," ucap Suster Jung padamu kala itu.

Suster Jung mulai menyuntikkan sebotol kecil obat bening ke suatu lubang khusus di selang infus-mu. Tanganmu sudah penuh oleh bekas jarum infus. Kau bahkan juga pernah diinfus di bagian kaki. "Hebat kenapa, Suster?" tanyamu.

"Bekerja keras untuk anaknya yang sakit, baru beristirahat harus buru-buru menemanimu di rumah sakit sampai keesokan harinya."

Kau tersenyum, "Aku tidak meminta untuk ditemani. Mereka yang tidak mendengarkanku."

Suster Jung tersenyum. "Untung ya Baekhyun yang bukan saudaramu saja masih sangat peduli padamu."

Kau kembali tersenyum.

Program edukasi di salah satu stasiun teve yang selalu kau tonton terpotong oleh iklan. Dan dalam iklan alat kontrasepsi itu kau menemukan wajah Kris disana. "Ck," decakmu pelan. "Kemarin iklan sabun mandi, lalu iklan pakaian renang. Sekarang malah iklan kontrasepsi. Managernya yang bodoh atau memang dia yang suka pada iklan mesum sih?"

Suster Jung jadi ikut memperhatikan layar teve. "Oh, Kris Wu."

Kau mengangguk. "Dia jadi berbeda dari dulu. Iya, sih, dia jadi banyak job sekarang. Tapi kebanyakan job-nya malah tak bermutu. Kudengar-dengar dia akan bermain di Death Bell III. Pasti film itu akan lebih ehm dari seri sebelumnya."

Suster Jung membereskan peralatannya, lalu menyiapkan obat-obat Tao yang ada didalam laci. "Walaupun dia mesum, Kris kan tetap tampan dan baik."

"Memang, sih." Kau menatap punggung Suster Jung yang sedikit membelakangimu. "Kok, suster tahu Kris orangnya baik?"

Suster Jung menghampirimu sambil memberikan segelas air putih dan menyodorkan piring kecil berisi beberapa butir obat padamu. Lalu kau meminumnya satu persatu, kau tidak suka meminum obat sekaligus. "Tentu! Dia, kan, orang yang bersedia membiayai seluruh pengobatanmu sampai tuntas. Suster Cha juga sering menemukannya berada di kamarmu pada tengah malam saat kau tidur. Kau kira kami tak tahu, ya? Tao, kau ada hubungan khusus dengannya kan?"

Dan secara tak sadar, saat mendengar itu semua, kau langsung menyemburkan air minummu sambil membelalakkan mata kaget.

Untung Suster Jung tidak tepat berada didepanmu…

* * *

**~Lu Han Point of View~**

Latihan vocal dan dance Kris sudah berakhir sejak setengah jam lalu, tapi bodohnya si Naga itu malah baru mandi sekarang. Aku punya janji bertemu dengan Sehun dua jam lagi, dan aku bahkan belum bersiap-siap. Aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan Kris karena seluruh barangnya ada padaku saat ini.

iPhone Kris berbunyi. Tertera nama Baekhyun Byun di layarnya. Kubiarkan saja, karena aku tahu itu bukan seseorang yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan Kris. Pribadi. Jadi aku tidak akan mengangkatnya.

iPhone itu berbunyi lagi. Bukan nama Baekhyun Byun, melainkan Ayah Tao. Untuk apa ayah Tao menelpon?

Perasaanku tak enak. Walau ini urusan pribadi Kris, setidaknya aku tahu siapa orang yang menelponnya. Jadi aku masih punya hak untuk mengangkatnya saat Kris tak ada. Seperti sekarang.

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"Yeoboseyo. Nak Kris…"_

Aku tersenyum. "Ini bukan Kris. Aku managernya. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"_Ehhmm.. Baiklah. Tolong beritahu pada Kris, ya? Ini gawat."_

Gawat? "Ya, tentu saja."

"_Tao mengamuk. Ia mencabut infus dan beberapa selang obatnya. Tadi juga sempat jatuh ke lantai dan merangkak ingin pergi dari rumah sakit."_

Mulutku sedikit terbuka. Anak itu nekat sekali.

"_Tao sudah tahu kalau Kris yang membiayai semuanya."_

Belum sempat aku memberikan respon pada ayah Tao, Kris tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh, menemukan-nya sedang menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk kering. "Ada apa? Sampai kaku begitu."

"Tao mengamuk. Ia sudah tau kalau semua uang pengobatannya dari-mu," ucapku pelan.

Dan sekejap kemudian, Kris berlari keluar ruangan. Menghempas handuknya kelantai. Mengambil kunci mobilnya diatas meja sambil berteriak, "Bangsat!"

Sedangkan aku membatu, kaget akan respeknya. Seperti saat aku kaget terhadap ulah nekat Tao. Dan tak kuhiraukan suara ayah Tao yang memanggilku dari balik sambungan telepon.

* * *

**_Tenanglah Cantik…_**

**_Ada aku disini, bersedia memelukmu_**

**_Kenapa kau menjauh?_**

**_Kenapa semakin menjauh?_**

**_Cantik…_**

**_Aku disini, menangis untukmu_**

Kau berlari secepat kau bisa. Mengebut secepat kau bisa. Berpikir secepat kau bisa.

Bagaimana Tao tahu tentang semua ini?

Bukankah kau sudah memberitahu keluarga Tao, Baekhyun, dan Luhan agar tak berbicara apapun tentang dalih-mu membiayai pengobatan Tao? Bukankah hal ini juga belum bocor ke media? Darimana? Darimana?

Kau membuka pintu kamar Tao dengan kasar. Hampir membanting. Tao berada didalam, dengan tangan terikat. Kaki-nya tertutup selimut, tapi Kris tak melihat tali apapun yang melingkar di bagian kaki ranjang. Tentu, Tao tak akan menggerakkan bagian lumpuh itu. Ada kedua orang tua Tao dan Baekhyun didalam.

Kau mendekat perlahan, Tao belum menoleh kearahmu. Di wajahnya terpasang masker oksigen. Dan saat kau memperhatikan tangannya, infus di pergelangannya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Tao menggerakkan lehernya, menatapmu, lalu memicingkan matanya. "Pe…per…gi…" ucapnya lirih, suaranya serak.

"Panda…"

"Kubilang pergi… ," ujarnya dengan suara lebih keras. Kaku. Penuh benci.

Kau tetap mendekat, menggenggam tangan kanannya yang tak dipasang infus. Ia memberontak, dengan tenaga yang lemah sekali. "Kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi?"

"Karena kau yang bilang kalau kau tak akan mau menemuiku lagi setelah kejadian itu…"

Kau teringat akan kata-katamu saat itu. Saat kau ditolak oleh Tao. Kau mengatakannya dengan nada yang sama dengan nada ucapan Tao barusan. Kaku. Penuh benci. Dan yang lebih parah kau juga menyipratkan genangan air ke arah Tao dengan roda-roda _Ferrari-_mu. "Ak…aku…"

"Kalaupun aku mati tak akan banyak orang yang bersedih." Tao menatap orangtuanya dan Baekhyun sekilas. "Hanya ada Ayah, Ibu, dan Baekhyun hyung yang menangis di pemakamanku." Tao melepaskan tanganmu dan menjauhkannya. "Tidak apa jika aku tetap sakit. Aku sudah terbiasa… Berhenti membantu pengobatanku."

"Aku juga jadi salah satu orang yang akan menangis untukmu… Dan aku tak akan menghentikan membayar semua biaya perawatanmu disini."

Ia memejamkan matanya. Ekspresi marahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tenang dalam waktu cepat. "Aku tak bisa membayar semua ini, … Sampai dua puluh tahun-pun, aku tak akan bisa melakukannya."

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun… Kau.."

Ucapanmu terhenti, Tao menyela. "Aku memang tak perlu melakukannya tapi aku harus melakukannya."

Ayah Tao mendekat kearahmu, merangkul pundakmu yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku memang tak seharusnya menyuruhmu pergi. Tapi jangan pikirkan ucapan Tao. Jika kau mau, aku yang akan membayarnya. Aku bersedia menjadi pesuruh-mu."

"Aku juga bersedia menjadi pembantu-mu, Nak…" sahut ibu Tao. Menampakkan wajah memelasnya kearahmu.

"Ayah dan Ibu bicara apa?! Ini penyakitku! Aku yang berhak membalas semua hutang budi-ku pada !" bentak Tao dengan suara payah. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah. Mungkin dia juga tak makan sampai sore ini.

"Kau bisa melakukan apa saja, kan, Kris?" Suara Luhan memecah ketegangan. Tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di ambang pintu dengan menenteng sweatermu, kau bahkan juga baru sadar kalau kau hanya memakai kaus dalam. Pantas saja udara begitu dingin. "Pakai sweater-mu," Luhan melempar sweater coklat itu kearahmu. Dan dengan sigap kau menangkap dan memakainya.

"Kris bisa membiayai semua pengobatanmu. Kalau kau ingin membayar semuanya. Kau harus menuruti semua mau Kris." Luhan melirik kearahmu, "Gampang kan?"

Kau mendekat kearah Luhan, mencubit pinggangnya pelan dan berbisik dengan nada kesal. "Apa-apaan?! Aku tak menuntut apapun!"

"Ssstt…" Luhan menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya. "Aku punya rencana bagus, Dragon."

Lalu kau menatap Tao ragu. Semua orang dalam ruangan itu menatap Tao yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana, Huang Zitao?" tanya Luhan yakin, setelah sekian lama kalian memandang pria panda itu.

Tao menoleh, "Aku…," ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, "Setuju."

* * *

**~Lu Han Point of View~**

"Apa maksudmu? Menyuruh Tao melakukan semua mauku? Aku tak mengharapkan apa-apa darinya, Lu!" bentak Kris padaku di lorong depan kamar inap Tao.

Aku mengambil Blackberry-ku, menjawab BBM dari Sehun. "Kau pasti akan suka rencanaku…" jawabku tanpa menatap Kris sedikit-pun.

"Aku tak akan menyukainya, Luhan… Memang aku harus menyuruhnya apa? Menjadi pembantu dirumahku? Hah?"

Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum sarkastis.

"Nak Kris…" Ibu Tao tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangan.

Kris memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Aku melakukan hal yang sama, menatap wanita pertengahan empat puluhan berbibir tipis itu. "Ya, Nyonya Huang?"

"Kumohon, jangan meminta hal yang sulit pada Tao. Dia anak yang keras kepala… Kau bisa menyuruhku saja, jangan dia…" terdengar nada kekhawatiran yang dalam dari suara lemah itu. Semenjak bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Tao, aku yakin kalau wajah dan cara berbicara Tao mirip ibunya. Sedangkan ayah Tao 'menyumbangkan' bentuk tubuh tegap-nya. Walau sekilas Tao terlihat rapuh.

Seorang pria yang mungkin hanya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Tao juga keluar daari ruangan yang sama. Ekspresi marahnya lebih meluap. "Jadi ini maksudmu, Kris?! Berpura-pura baik membiayai pengobatan Tao lalu memanfaatkannya untuk hal yang kami semua tak tahu?!"

"Buk… Bukan begitu, Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun, sudah, tenanglah…"

"Kalian semua, termasuk Anda, Nyonya Huang, pasti akan menyukai rencanaku." Aku menggandeng tangan Kris, "Permisi," ucapku sambil memberikan senyum palsu.

* * *

**_Jadi, kupastikan._**

**_Kecewamu itu yang akan terhanyut lebih dulu…_**

_Dan kita akan melanjutkan rajutan kita yang tertunda…_

Kau membuka kotak kado yang diberikan Suster Jung itu perlahan.

"Aku tidak tahu dari siapa," ucap suster itu.

"Lalu kenapa suster Jung tau ini untukku?"

"Kan diletakkan didepan pintu kamarmu. Untung tak ada yang mengambil. Ayo cepat buka!"

Tali pengikatnya sudah terlepas, dan sekarang kau membuka tutup kotak itu. "Hah? Masih ada kotak lagi."

"Ya buka saja semuanya…"

Kau membuka kotak kado itu satu persatu. Total ada 4 lapis, dan kau sungguh senang karena pada kotak terakhir terdapat pola panda. "Isinya cuma selembar kertas dan….kelopak mawar."

"Wooaahh… itu dari pacarmu?"

Dirimu menggeleng, "Aku tak punya pacar."

Suster Jung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahmu, menundukkan senyum sarkartis-nya. "Dari Kris Wu ya?"

Matamu membulat, "Bukan! Tentu saja bukan!"

Suster Jung mengedikkan bahu. "Baiklah, terserah apa katamu. Ayo baca suratnya."

Panda, ini perintah pertamaku.

Jangan lagi kau memanggilku ' '…

Mulai sekarang, kau hanya boleh memanggilku Gege. Hanya sebutan itu…

Semoga cepat sembuh, Panda-ku…

Kris Ge

"Benar, dari Kris," lirihmu.

Suster Jung menjentikkan jarinya. Dia terlalu aktif untuk wanita berumur tiga puluh tahunan. "Isi suratnya?"

Kau melipat kertas itu, memasukkannya ke saku baju rumah sakit-mu. "Rahasia," ucapmu dingin, tak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut.

'_Pandaku…'_

* * *

**~Baekhyun Point of View~**

Sebelum berangkat kuliah, tiba-tiba ada Luhan didepan rumahku. Menyendenkan tubuhnya pada pagar kayu tua yang tertata rapi mengitari halamanku yang cukup luas, untuk seukuran rumah tradisional Korea yang tak terlalu besar di antara himpitan apartemen mewah. Pria yang baru saja mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi abu-abu itu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, jadi aku tak memanggilnya sekeluar-nya aku dari rumah. Hanya kudekati, dan berdiri dibelakangnya sampai ia sadar tentang keberadaanku.

"Aku sudah menunggu selama lima menit," ujarku santai ketika rasa jenuhku menguap ke permukaan seperti asap kopi luwak yang harganya jutaan itu.

Luhan membalik tubuhnya, meringis sebentar menunjukkan deret gigi putihnya yang mirip Chanyeol─sialan, aku mengingat pria itu─ lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. "Maaf, aku tak tahu."

Aku mengangguk. "Ada apa?"

"Apanya yang ada apa?" tanyanya dengan tampang bodoh.

Oh Tuhan… "Ada apa sampai kemari pagi-pagi begini? Aku mau berangkat kuliah."

Luhan melirik jam tangannya, "Kau sudah berangkat jam segini?"

Kugelengkan kepala, "Ke Tao sebentar, lalu jalan kaki ke kampus. Dekat."

Luhan tersenyum, "Bagus."

Bagus apanya? Aku tak mengerti.

Luhan berlari kecil ke Nissan _Fairlady Z_ putihnya, mengambil sesuatu di jok depan, dan kembali kearahku dengan cara yang sama. Berlari tanpa tempo dengan kakinya yang kurasa lebih kurus dari kakiku. "Tolong berikan ini ke Tao."

Ini apa? Jangan-jangan tagihan rumah sakit.

Seperti bisa membaca pikiranku, Luhan menjawab, "Ini rencana yang kubuat tempo hari. Jangan dibuka, biar Tao yang membukanya. Kris menulisnya sendiri."

Oh, sebuah surat. Tapi kenapa dibungkus setebal ini? Maksudku, kenapa diletakkan dalam kotak kado sebesar ini?

"Aku harap rencanamu yang tak ku mengerti itu tidak membebani Tao, ataupun keluarganya."

Luhan kembali tersenyum. "Kalau kubilang rencara ini bagus, mau menjadi kurir pribadi kami? Maksudku kurir pribadi Kris…"

Dahiku mengernyit secara tak sadar, artinya aku bingung. "Kurir apa?"

Ia mengedikkan bahu, "Ya…kurir," jawabnya dengan mata _blingsatan, _tak tentu arah.

"Kalian berdua aneh," ujarku. Kenapa gaya bicaraku jadi mirip Tao begini?

"Rencanaku adalah membuat Kris dan Tao menjadi sepasang kekasih," ucap Luhan. Sedikit membuatku terkejut. Ide pria tua bertampang bocah ini cukup gila. "Kalau mereka jadian, tak ada masalah kan?"

Sedikit berpikir aku diam, "Masalahnya mungkin pada fans Kris."

"Kris memacari salah satu fansnya, anggap saja ini _fans service_."

Gila, apa orang itu tidak mencerna kalimat yang akan diucapkannya dulu? Aku memberikan kotak kado itu kearah Luhan. "Perasaan itu bukan pemaksaan. Permisi." Aku berbalik, berjalan ke arah halte bus terdekat yang bias membawaku ke daerah rumah sakit Tao di Nohwon-gu.

"Tao tidak mencintai Kris ya?"

Langkahku terhenti, aku tergugu.

**(o'-'o)**

Kau baru saja menjalani terapi untuk melatih tanganmu yang sedikit kehilangan fungsi setelah terkena penyakit(yang menurutmu) kutukan itu. Surter Jung mendorong kursi roda rumah sakit yang kau pakai perlahan, mengoceh sendiri, lebih tepatnya menceritakan suaminya yang seorang Angkatan Laut dan jarang pulang, berharap kau mendengarnya dengan seksama.

Tapi pikiranmu telah terpenuhi oleh sosok Kris.

"Nah… Selamat datang kembali di kamar…" Suster Jung membuka pintu kamarmu, kau menghembuskan nafas berat.

Tapi pada detik berikutnya, matamu membulat sempurna seperti purnama. Sama saja dengan 'pengasuh'-mu itu.

Kamarmu yang semula sederhana(hanya berisi beberapa koper baju dan keperluanmu), sekarang jadi hampir penuh dengan boneka dan pernak-pernik berbentuk panda lainnya. Termasuk sebuah kursi spons yang sekilas terlihat seperti bantal jumbo, dan diletakkan disudut ruangan.

"_Amazing…" _takjub Suster Jung.

'_Impossible'_ takjub-mu pula dalam hati.

Suster Jung membawamu masuk. Sampai disebelah ranjangmu, ujung jemarimu menyentuh selimut pandamu yang masih berada disana. Lalu berhenti di bantal dengan motif panda pula, namun berbeda bentuk. Beda produksi. Ada sesuatu yang berdesir di jantungmu. Membawa rasa yang sama keseluruh tubuhmu melalui nadimu yang melemah.

Kau mengambil bantal itu, mendekapnya. Ada yang menarik, bau yang tak kau kenal, namun tak asing. Kau menghirup aromanya itu lagi sambil memejamkan mata, mencoba meresapi lebih dalam, mengecap lebih jauh. Matamu terbuka, dan tak sengaja menemukan kartu pos bergambar Naga diatas laci.

Suster Jung mengambil kartu pos itu, membacanya.

Perintah keduaku.

Kau harus tidur nyenyak dengan bantal panda itu, harus bisa duduk tenang sambil belajar di kursi panda itu, harus lebih semangat melihat suasana kamar barumu yang jadi mirip penangkaran panda itu.

Itu, itu, dan itu, anggap saja semua menjadi penebus kesalahanku setahun lalu.

Bisa menepatinya, kan?

Your Ge…

"Kau tahu ini dari siapa? Memang ada ya, marga 'Ge' di Korea?"

Kau tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan konyol Suster Jung. Semakin memeluk batal yang masih ada dalam dekap tanganmu.

'_Kris'…_

**(o'-'o)**

Luhan masuk ke kamarmu dengan rentetan kalimat _ceriwis_-nya. "Hay Tao sayang… Ups, aku memanggilmu sayang. Kuharap tak akan ada yang marah padaku. Hey bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau masih menjalani terapi? Kudengar dari temanku kalau terapi itu begitu menyebalkan. Kuharap kau tidak akan mati ya… Ak.."

"Aku akan lebih cepat mati kalau terlalu lama mendengar ocehanmu."

Luhan meringis, meletakkan ranselnya diatas sofa, dan kantong plastik putihnya diatas meja depan sofa. Ia menghampirimu, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanyamu bingung.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Lupakan."

Kau mengangguk. "Kenapa kemari?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Memangnya tak boleh? Di pintumu tak ada tulisan _Luhan dilarang masuk, _kok!"

Kau diam saja.

"Aku juga ingin tahu keadaanmu. Teman Kris, temanku juga."

Kau masih diam.

"Oh ya," Luhan berpaling. Berjalan mengambil kantung plastik putih dimeja dan menghampirimu kembali. "Ini dari Kris," ucapnya lalu menyodorkan kantung plastik itu padamu.

Sebuah kardus makanan. Dan diatas kardus makanan itu tertempel sebuah kertas. Ada tulisan tangan Kris.

Aku membawakanmu camilan makan siang.

Semoga kau suka.

Dan perintahku selanjutnya, jangan menolak camilan yang kubuat sendiri ini! Tak menghargai jerih payahku sama sekali! Jangan mengulangi kejadian dulu.

The Dragon

Kau membuka perekat yang menyegel kantung plastik itu. Membukanya perlahan.

Bibir tipismu ternganga kecil. Kau masih mengingat _cupscake _itu dengan jelas.

_Cupscake_ panda yang menjadi saksi bisu penolakanmu terhadap Kris itu tersenyum padamu yang masih menampakkan wajah _shock._

**(o'-'o)**

"Dalam minggu ini, kau sudah boleh pulang. Hanya perlu menjalani beberapa terapi pada tangan dan punggungmu," ucap dokter Choi padamu dan keluargamu. Baekhyun tak ada disana, ia sedang ada lomba menyanyi di Busan.

Tentu mendengar penjelasan dokter muda berpengalaman itu, kau dan keluargamu bisa bernafas lega.

Mungkin Kris juga, sekarang ia tak perlu kerja mati-matian untuk pengobatanmu yang super mahal itu.

"Kau sudah mulai lancar menulis lagi, kan, Tao?"

Kau mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Masih susah berkumur?"

Kau menggeleng.

Dokter Choi tersenyum, merapikan alat-alat kedokterannya. "Mungkin tiga-atau empat hari lagi kau bisa pulang. Akan kukonfirmasi secepatnya." Dokter Choi berbalik menghadap orang tuamu, "Permisi," ucapnya sambil menunduk.

Kedua orang tuamu membalas dengan menunduk pula.

Setelah dokter Choi dan suster Cha keluar dari kamarmu, ibumu langsung merangkulmu dan mengecup dahimu pelan. Lalu mengelus rambutmu sambil berkata, "Syukurlah, kau bisa pulang. Ibu rindu melihatmu berkeliaran dirumah dengan kursi roda. Rumah jadi benar-benar sepi tanpamu."

Kau mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku tahu, Bu. Aku tahu…"

"Kris juga tak perlu susah payah bekerja keras untuk membiayai perawatanmu lagi. Ah…dia benar-benar anak yang baik," ujar Ayahmu.

"Dia tak mengajukan permintaan yang aneh-aneh, kan?" tanya Ibumu khawatir.

"Semua permintaannya aneh."

"Hah?! Dia minta apa? Dia memintamu bekerja dirumahnya sampai hutang kita lunas? Tidak kan?"

Kau menggeleng. "Dia cuma menyuruhku memanggilnya 'Gege', menyuruhku tidur dengan nyenyak, dan menyuruhku memakan _cupscake_ panda. Hanya itu," uraimu.

Alis kedua orang tuamu saling mengait, "Permintaan yang aneh."

Kau mengedikkan bahu.

"Oh ya, tadi Kris datang kerumah dan menitipkan sesuatu," ujar ayahmu. Lalu ia mengambil amplop coklat dari dalam jaketnya.

"Kenapa ia selalu menitipkan barangnya, sih? Bukannya mengantarkannya langsung saja…"

"Ya mana kami tahu?" jawab Ibumu.

Kau membuka amplop coklat berukuran sedang itu, dan menemukan MP3 Player putih didalamnya. Lengkap dengan _headset_ panda. Kau tersenyum kecil.

Perlahan kau memakai MP3 Player itu, dan menekan tombol _play_ kecil di bagian tengah.

_Dari detik ke detik_

_Kita jalani hari_

_Dari waktu ke waktu_

_Kita jalani hidup ini_

_Waktu terasa, sungguh cepat berlalu_

_Beriring…_

_Dengan canda tawa kita_

_Di pagi ini_

_Kuberikan senyum terindah untukmu, oh sayangku…_

_Di pagi ini_

_Kuberikan senyum terindahku untukmu, oh sayangku…_

_Pagi membeku di ruang yang hampa_

_Terdengar cerita canda tawa kita_

_Jalani hari_

_Indah bersamamu_

_Cerita, kita bersama… _

_Dan tersenyumlah… Tersenyum padaku…_

_Jalani hari_

_Indah bersamamu_

_Cerita, kita bersama… _

_(Cerita Kita – Fadly Farez{No Record})_

Itu suara Kris. Kau bisa mengenalinya dengan jelas. Kau fansnya, bukan? Walau begitu, kau tak pernah menyangka kalau Kris yang selalu mengusung genre Hip Hop dan RnB dalam lagu-lagunya bisa menyanyikan lagu semanis ini.

"_Sudah puas mendengar suaraku, kan, Panda?"_

Kris ternyata juga menyisipkan voice recorder pada MP3 Player ini.

"_Karna aku orang baik, maka aku hanya akan membuat 5 permintaan yang harus kau turuti. Dan berdasarkan pengamatan 'tangan kananku', kau sudah berhasil melaksanakan 3 permintaan yang kuajukan."_

Kau tersenyum kecil. Tangan kanan? Siapa? Luhan, Baekhyun, Ayah dan Ibu, atau malah Suster Jung?

"_Ini permintaan keempatku…"_

Permintaan keempat. Tinggal 1 permintaan lagi maka hutangnmu akan lunas. Kau harap.

"_Aku minta ruanganmu besok kosong, tepat pukul 9 pagi. Tak boleh ada orang lain selain dirimu. Karna aku ingin berbicara empat mata, privasi. Sesuatu yang penting. Mengerti, kan?"_

Secara refleks, kau mengangguk.

"_Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu. Jaga kesehatanmu. Sampai jumpa, Panda…"_

Record itu terhenti setelah bunyi _klik_ samar.

"Kau diberi apa dari Kris?" Tanya ayahmu heran yang melihatmu sedari tadi bertingkah aneh.

"Aku…tidak bisa menjawabnya," ujarmu jahil.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kembali kau tersenyum, "Bukankah kadang kita tidak bisa menjawab suatu pertanyaan karena tidak tahu jawabannya?"

* * *

**_Ini cintaku_**

**_Ini cintamu_**

**_Ini cinta kita_**

**_Apa masih ada kata 'ya' diantara serpihan cinta itu?_**

Baekhyun dan Suster Jung sudah membantu merapikan keadaan kamar inapmu. Kris akan datang. _Tamu Besar _akan datang. Ia Kris, ia Kris Wu, ia seorang artis, ia mantan gurumu, ia orang yang membiayai pengobatanmu, ia…orang yang penting untukmu.

Pukul 8.59 pagi. Kalau Kris memang tepat waktu, maka ia akan tiba satu menit lagi. Dan sesuai permintaannya, kau sekarang hanya sendiri di ruangan berukuran 5x5 meter itu.

Pintu terbuka perlahan, menimbulkan decit gesekan antara daun pintu dan lantai marmer _cream_ yang masih memantulkan cahaya mentari dari jendela. Kau menoleh.

Seorang pria dengan kacamata patah dan di rekatkan dibagian tengah dengan perekat bening, berkursi roda yang roda-rodanya berdecit, masuk ke ruanganmu sambil memakai seragam yang sama dengan seragam sekolahmu. Pria itu, Kris.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai kau tersadar dari keterpesonaanmu.

"Selamat pagi, Panda…" sapanya.

Kau tersenyum.

Kris juga tersenyum. "Shock melihat penampilanku?" tanya Kris sambil menutup pintu kamar. Dan dengan segera mendorong kursi rodanya dan menghampirimu.

Kau mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku harus bersusah payah meminta Baekhyun mencuri kacamata, seragam, dan kursi roda lamamu ini," curhatnya memelas. "Untung kau masih menyimpan semuanya. Dan jangan khawatir, aku akan mengembalikannya lagi setelah misiku selesai."

"Misi apa?" tanyamu lirih.

Kris mendecak, "Ck, sialan. Aku keceplosan."

Kau tertawa kaku.

Kris mencoba menyentuh tanganmu, tapi kau menghindar. "Baiklah… aku tak akan menyentuhmu sampai waktu yang tepat."

Waktu yang tepat…

"Kau terlalu bertele-tele, Ge…"

Kris tersenyum kearahmu. "Baguslah kau sudah bisa memanggilku dengan 'Gege'…"

"Lama," protesmu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajukan permintaan terakhirku padamu. Sebelumnya aku akan bertanya lebih dulu."

Kau mengerutkan alis.

"Kalau aku bukan artis dan bukan orang kaya, apa kau akan menerimaku disisimu?"

Kau tak mengerti arah pertanyaannya. Tapi kau mengangguk.

"Kalau aku juga lumpuh, miskin, pengidap GBS, apa kau akan menerimaku disisimu?"

Kau kembali mengangguk. Kau akan menerima Kris apa adanya.

Kris menghembuskan nafas perlahan, "Kalau aku masih Kris yang mencintaimu, apa kau akan menerimaku disisimu?"

* * *

**_Katakan 'ya'_**

**_Atau aku akan menangis seumur hidup_**

**_Aku tidak akan menyesal karena ada cinta kita_**

**_Aku cukup puas jika ada hatimu_**

**_Karena kita memiliki perasaan saling mencintai yang lebih besar dari apapun di dunia ini_**

**_(Our Love Like This – Seo In Guk feat Jung Eun Ji)_**

"Masih kan?" tanyamu tak yakin, sedikit tekut.

"Kris Wu bodoh."

Kau sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Tao. Wajahnya masih serius. Ia ditolak untuk kedua kalinya?

"Kau memintaku untuk menerima cintamu itu kan? Jadi aku harus membayar pengobatan ini dengan cinta, rupanya…" Tao menggosok dagunya. Masih tetap menatap tajam dirimu.

"I…iya."

Tiba-tiba Tao tersenyum. "Dengan atau tanpa kau minta…" terdengar jeda. Tao menangkup pipimu, memberimu kecupan sekilas di bibir. "Tentu dengan senang hati aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Dan sang Naga berhasil menaklukkan si malaikat Panda…

**_Di kemudian hari_**

**_Saat kehidupan menjadi berat_**

**_Kita memutuskan untuk saling bersandar di bahu_**

**_Memelukmu dalam dekapanku hingga hari dimana kita menutup mata_**

**_Bersama hingga akhir dunia_**

**_Aku mencintaimu_**

**_Sungguh, aku mencintaimu_**

**~The End~**


End file.
